If Only x
by Jess iow
Summary: An alternative story line to what happens when Danielle's true identity is revealed
1. What happened Next

*Continuing off from where Danielle was last alive*

**Lying heavily crumpled in her mothers arms felt almost, weirdly idyllic to Danielle, "**_**This is how it was always supposed to be"**_** she whispered, and the women holding her limp, tense body simply sniffed and nodded in agreement, all the while smiling whilst holding back years of raw emotion. No words were really needed. They were together again. A distant sound of an ambulance siren approaching entered the streets dead like state and flooded through them like an ocean , filling both females with absolute hope. **

_**Finally! **_**Ronnie's eyes lit up and no longer did she feel her little Amy falling away from her, in fact she felt her and her daughter becoming closer to that life that had been so cruelly snatched away from her. **_**"Hold on, Hold on Danielle! Their coming, the ambulance, help is coming, stay with me"**_** Ronnie, now suddenly registering she was actually gripping Danielle quite hard released somewhat her desperate clutching and began wiping her daughters wispy, fine hair from her half closed eyes, **_**"**_

_**Its all going to be alright baby, stay with me" **_**Ronnie gasped in relief as the vibrations of an approaching van like motor reached her, headlights blinded her view of her daughters body but enabled her to see just a glimmer of a future.**

**The white washed walls towered over her daughters hospital bed in a rather un nerving fashion, doctors and nurses paced around the room making everything seem so panicky and rushed, to Ronnie however the situation now, however critical it may be, could only be described as a life times worth relief and comfort. Her daughter was here, she was next to her, grasping her hand tightly Ronnie squeezed it one last time before she was quickly forced out the room by nurse. **

_**"She's doing fine, she just needs to rest now, we've done the scans and X rays and considering the circumstances Ms Mitchell she's very lucky to be alive, but unless your family I'm afraid your going to have to wait here, outside in the corridor, OK? **_

**This matter of factly tone along with the words the nurse used, cut through all of Ronnie and she invisibly began to realise the full extent to which she technically meant nothing in her daughters whole life. Biologically yes, but not on paper not to the world did she mean anything. "Sure" bluntly croaked a distraught looking Ronnie as she allowed herself to be led down to row of seats allocated for freinds or well wishers, Ronnie cautiously took the first seat offered to her and began making herself look busy and unaffected. Stacey, Janine and Roxy all emerged from another corridor leading to Ronnie's swamped in heavy conversation all seemingly directed at Janine, and after they all turned to face the lone woman sitting at the end, all of them inevitably saw but did not comment on the one tear that fell from Ronnie Mitchells face.**

I do plan to write alot more to this, but first i want to see how well this is recieved. jessxx


	2. Off to the start of a new Beginning

"_Ron_" whispered a wary looking Roxy Mitchell as she lent over her sleeping sisters shoulder and nudged her slightly_ "Ronnie wake up will you!" _Half asleep a soft weak murmur responded _"Yes, yes what is it Roxy? Is it Danielle ?" _Roxy nodded happily as she could finally see doctors and nurses actually leaving Danielle's room instead of entering it "_Yea look, everyone's leaving the room, maybe she's fine now Ron -" _

Ronnie hurtled herself through the glass doors guarding her daughters bed and just before she entered she put on a brave smile, sniffed all her tears back heavily and wiped down all the possible creases that could have been made due to sleeping in a tiny creaky chair for the past six hours. As she gathered all her strength in her body just to make herself walk into the room, into her daughters view, her sister quietly had paced up to her and put her arms round her, united as sisters they entered. Ronnie after several minutes just standing silently gazing any where but in front finally looked down at the weak pale adolescent who's bed was now directly facing her and Roxy, _"Look at her Rox, she looks terrible, I cant -" _Ronnie broke down, crumpling into the cold varnished floor. She couldn't bear to even contemplate losing her daughter again, and this time it would be her fault.

Roxy picked her sister up, held her face in one hand and carefully and tactfully stated "_Ron, look just go over there, stand by her bed and be there for her yea? She needs you right now and right now you need her as well"._ With that her sister smiled at her winked and left the room a lot quicker then she entered, Ronnie wiped her damp face down with her sleeve and reluctantly made her way over to her still daughters bed side. Her eyes were fixated on her daughters ghost like state, blood was still lying dry on the under bit of her nose and her hair still tucked in the place she her mother had placed it. Ronnie also slowly began to examine every other aspect of her, Danielle was seemingly naturally pale and with this had a ray of innocence surrounding her, the white linen of her daughters pillow case to the right had become stained crimson and she could not believe out of all the doctors none of them had cleaned her up a bit. Furious at her daughters neglect Ronnie began to look around for something to dampen and possibly clean Danielle up a bit before she woke. Keeping her self busy while she was in here seemed the most obvious, less painful thing to do so that's what she set herself up doing.

Ronnie had been in the hospital room at least three hours now and the body laying on it had not stirred once, she wasn't sure which was more disturbing to her, the fact no one else had tried to come in or no one had tried to get her out. Had everyone forgot about her daughter? Why wasn't her father here and how come Stacy hasn't kicked up fuss yet? Thoughts about the present circled in her mind and plans for the future began seep in as well. All of a sudden the machine beside her started to beep spontaneously and the noise seemed to fill the rooms silence Ronnie looked around frantically as her daughter who had two seconds ago, laid perfectly still now was coughing up blood violently into her gas inhaler. Seizing back full concentration of the situation Ronnie cried out for doctors desperately and soon she was one of many accommodating the room "_Please, please tell me what this means doctor"_ croaked an extremely anxious Ronnie as she clung to a near by white coat. "_Well this isn't good but isn't necessarily bad either, its showing us she's responding to the medication, rather this than have her in a coma, but I still think it would be best to wait outside ok? _Ronnie nodded in a calm restricted manner as yet again she was being closed off from her daughter, every time this happened she felt even more little. Just as she reluctantly began to turn away in total angst and the whole world began to turn in on her, a voice from behind weakly but in the most clearest manner she ever heard in her life cried out "_Don't let my mum go, please I need her-"._


	3. Tension after Unity

**Ok, so in this chapter i wanted to begin to explore the possibility that although mother and daughter are reunited they both may not know how they feel about one another, that in fact this kind of bringing together may even lead to more complications then before.**

"_Honestly mu- Ronnie, I'm fine if I can get up and walk by myself, I can pack my own belongings ok?"_ Danielle loved how much her newly found mother cared for her but she would need time to get used it she supposed. After all she had just nearly died, and at the back of her mind were the words Ronnie had cruelly spat at her the night of her accident "_Who would want a freak like you as a daughter"_. Danielle didn't even know herself how her relationship with her "mother" would turn out, and this whole scenario was nothing like how she'd imagined things to go, she truly was in two minds whether to stay and get to know Ronnie or go back to Telford, her dad did offer after all. As the clock in her hospital room turned its hands to 3 o clock and the last t shirt was packed away, Danielle's time in hospital after her accident was soon going to be over.

Danielle looked up from her neatly piled clothes, closed the case and awaited some kind of response to what she had just said to Ronnie, yet none did come, in fact the silence between them grew even greater. Both could not bring themselves to face each other directly and neither seemingly could produce any speech to address the situation, Ronnie who was facing towards the large double window, just merely gazed out at the miles of traffic staring at her, she too must of felt the intense pressure to talk burning on her back and suffocating her lungs as she slowly reluctantly began to hum a song she had just now remembered she had only once sung out loud. Only now when she produced it out loud it was different, roles and love had shifted between the two it involved and only now Ronnie was beginning to slowly realise the trust between mother and daughter had ceased for so long it was going to take more then just a dramatic "reveal" to change things now. And even after a hell of a lot catching up it may not be fully repaired.

Danielle had decided she would win the silence war and prove herself worthy of something at least, so she piped up confidently "_ I've decided to stay in the square, you know just for a while, after all cant leave Stacy a woman down on the stall". _She had said it in her head before actually saying it just to make sure it sounded polite and jokey at the same time, and yet even then when it was said out loud it immediately felt cruel to Danielle not mention she didn't want to stay even a little bit for Ronnie. Which she did. Ronnie reacted identically and slowly shrugged and stated "_ Yea, but you'll have to find a better income then just a stall you know" _even after smiling in the most loving way she could summon she still felt her response did not represent how she was really feeling. The feeling of which all she wanted to do was scoop Danielle up and repair the now tattered relationship between them .And no matter what either of them said or did it seemed apparent the awkwardness that had developed wasn't going to shrugged off easily. "_Danielle would you like to go shopping" _this quick immediate comment shocked even Ronnie who had said it, she had not intended to be so forward so soon and was far to aware of what her dominating controlling attitude could do, so quickly hoping to undo what she had said she calmly added_ "I know I do and you know it'll save you having to spend your wages on clothes for a while- my treat ok?" _Danielle instantly nodded in agreement, she was still wary of how to handle anything that cropped up between them but it seemed both of them couldn't actually help but to respond to their immediate impulses "_ That'd be great Ronnie, thanks, er - but can I ring my dad quickly, yea?"_. She glanced up pleadingly as if she did indeed need permission to contact her father which she knew she didn't but Danielle just needed to know where she stood on the matter "_ Er of course you can silly, its not my telephone is it? _laughed a light hearted Ronnie. Danielle seemingly pleased with the response of her mother skipped happily out of the room leaving her case lying on the bed and the sweaty palm prints remaining on the lid. Ronnie walked over to the suitcase, opened it and inspected the condition the items had been packed in - all of her daughters belongings had been placed within it so immaculately tidy and extremely organised Ronnie smiled with delight, she at least shared this with her daughter she thought hopefully and maybe, just possibly they would have lots more qualities to be shared and discovered together.

No sooner had the proud smile creased across her face Ronnie's little moment was rudely interrupted by an overly loud and upbeat voice coming from her sister who was now standing just in front of the rooms door beaming herself too "_ Ron the taxi's here c'mon slow coach, I can get Charlie to pick up the case if you'd two would like - hey where is she?". "Oh she went to call her Andy I think his name is you know her da-, but anyway I think she'll only be a minute, annnd fancy a quick shop Rox, having you there might just ease the tension"_ replied a surprisingly new, chirpier Veronica Mitchell.

**R+R and also although i am planning to continue a few more chapters i have already devised an ending and its pretty dramatic =p**


	4. Rebuilding whats been Lost

**This chapter i think was purely to introduce a problem to test R/Ds unity, this chapter does lead somewhere even if its not very clear i promise! I have tried maintain the original tension intended but in order to move the story along i have trid to speed up the process however dont worry it will still hopefully linger on!**

"_Ron you sure you don't want paying back for any of this? I mean I understand the splurge on Danielle, but me?" _asked a overly chuffed Roxy as this was the first time in a really long time she had seen her sister like this, so happy and hopeful just seeing her joke around made Roxy feel young again, like she and her sister were back to how they used to be.

The fact she actually had 19 year old niece was enough to make Roxy laugh in irony, she felt so old, the whole afternoon of shopping had flown passed but she did seem to agree with what Ronnie had said before they left the hospital. There was a definite un nerving tension between Ronnie and Danielle for most of the day , like for the two of them to be able to talk was the hardest thing imaginable, was it supposed to be like this she asked herself glumly. Turning her attention to how they were both behaving now, appeared slightly more comforting to Roxy as they as mother and daughter seemed to be warming to each other more and more, gelling together at last, it was as if neither wanted to make a bad impression so instead both held one another at an arms length. Small compliments on each others hair, make up and clothes were made, the occasional pointing out of similarities they shared and neither most definitely not talking about the past. How long could small talk last Roxy wondered. Right now Ron seemed at ease her hand, placed lightly on Danielle's thigh as they both made fun of the man who served them lunch, and Danielle looked at her mother in pure amazement as if she was this idol that only she could see. Roxy watched on in the front seat in complete happiness but as the entered the square she knew only too well that there was one problem the pair would have to face inevitably soon, the issue that was now living at Janine's flat, directly opposite the Vic. It was just as if a giant rain cloud burst over a scene you'd have seen in Bambi and Roxy resented her father so much that and for hurting her sister like this for so long.

"_Now then Danielle" _stated a rather adamant sounding Roxanne _"I don't think I know your sleeping arrangements do I ? I mean now I'm an established aunt, I feel I have a duty to over see these certain aspects of your life". _Danielle replied in a very similar matter of factly tone _"Well funny enough I'm not entirely sure myself my ever so caring aunty"._

Ronnie made sure to send a very thankful glance in her sisters direction at this, as this was a question that had been brewing within her for quite sometime now, but she certainly didn't want herself to appear to pushy or controlling in her ever so delicate daughters eyes. Her glance then was directed to Danielle who was obviously weighing up where she would now be living, Ronnie herself did not mind where Danielle would stay she would rather she live somewhere accessible to her but did not entirely mind at all, as long as if it wasn't anywhere near Archie.

"_Well if it's alright with you two I think I'm going to head back to the Slater's they've been great and Stacey is practically my family after all" _she lightly jokedand it was only after saying this Danielle was only able to fully appreciate how much was actually going well for her, in her whole life she couldn't remember a time where she felt this wanted by everyone around her. It was heaven, a true a moment a to store in her head forever.

"_That fine with me, and listen Danielle I'd like you to have this - ok" _and with that Ronnie unpicked her spare flat key from her key ring and placed it neatly in Danielle's pink soft hand "_Whenever you feel like it ok, I mean it its our flat now even if you really cant be bothered to cook tea and just need someone to make you some" _Ronnie trailed off beginning to imagine their future, it may take some time yet, but there still is that ray of hope yet she thought.

"_Or your absolutely bladdered after a night out and need a place to crash, where you know someone will chuck a pan of water of you in the morning yea"_ added Roxy teasingly "_Pull over here Charlie please" _she chimed in quickly again.

And while Roxy sorted out the cab fair Ronnie gave Danielle the once over on the pavement just outside the Vic _"You'll be okay until tonight then yea, of course you will, look after the key then and be careful with the stitches - the doctor did say to sleep on your side for the next few nights an-" _Ronnie realised she was babbling and paused to actually glance at Danielle's reaction, it was definitely positive, she was smiling. Thank god thought Ronnie I thought I'd have over done it there "_Il try to stop myself alright but-" _And just then time stopped, Danielle became invisible and it was almost as sirens were blazing in her head and Ronnie simply froze.

An old stiff hand was now perched on her right shoulder cementing Ronnie still to the ground and then voice of who's hand belonged too spoke in that all too familiar tone "_Ronnie thank god she's alive I'd have thought she would've died the speed that car hit her, mind you know one thought to inform me what hospital she was referred too but no worries, V your little girls back in your arms…"_ Archie trailed off and with that Ronnie's sirens had burst within her, she turned around and pointed directly at her father a sinister look dawned across her face and all the blood had now drained from it "_You! You stay away from me and most importantly __**my daughter!**__ You sick, sick man! You come within one centimetre of me or Danielle the speed my bike hits you, it __**will**__ kill__ you!"_

"_Ronnie he's not worth it-" _Roxy had violently forced her way between them and was now staring directly at Ronnie _"Take Danielle away Ron, Il make sure he gets the message"._


	5. Coming To Blows

**I apologize heavily for my terrible spelling in the last chapter, i had to quickly write it before friends came round and as a result it affected my writing so sorry! Well this is basically the build up for my climax where Ronnie and Archie finally come to blows, hopefully this ending works and i was going to leave it on a cliff hanger but i only really do that at dramatic parts so i thought best not. Thanks for all the reviews tho, this is my first fic so they are appreciated greatly. **

"_Cmon Danielle-" _A now bright red and flustering Ronnie grabbed her daughters wrist with one hand and tugged the case out the cab with other and began to walk them both passed the Vic and across the square. "_ Listen he is not to be trusted okay, he's sick, a sick lying old man- he lures you in and spits you back out" _calmly added Ronnie as they got to the Slaters home she cautiously turned to face Danielle who had been carefully pacing behind her, Ronnie fully took in the sight of seeing her daughter walking beside her, how can you wrap a twenty year old up in wool - you cant, she glumly realised. "_Right well I see you later okay"_ she went in to deeply hug her daughter before she left her again, the smell of her Amy's hair wafted through her senses and swirled inside her "_You'll coming round to the club with Stacey about eight are you? _Ronnie hesitantly asked.

"_Um of course its going to be a Friday night isn't it, besides cant let these clothes go to waste"_ Danielle laughed jokingly as she held up her five shopping bags. She couldn't quite believe how fast things were moving between them, where did she stand with Ronnie exactly, she just couldn't get her head round it, were they starting again or just pretending nothing had happened. _"Can we talk later at the club though, I think there's stuff we need to sort out" _turning her toned to a more serious one Danielle suddenly glanced over her shoulder, Roxy and Archie had completely disappeared from sight. "_Oh okay then, er come round to my flat afterwards then that should be fine, is it relatively important" _questioned a reasonably concerned Ronnie, "_Well no not exactly just a few things - we'll talk later though" _Danielle quickly rounded the conversation off as the door to the Slater's swung open and Danielle's reception shortly followed. "_Dan! Dan I'm so glad your back, you sure its not too soon its only been three weeks, Charlie said he was going to fetch a surprise -" _exclaimed a rather excited Stacy Slater, Stacy had the biggest smile spread across her face she had ages Danielle was back she gleefully thought and as she hugged her best friend tightly she peered over her shoulder and shot a weary eye at Ronnie. Stacey wasn't too sure how this new revelation take to the square and she knew herself one slight thing could set Danielle off, Ronnie better look after her she concluded as the hug between friends subsided.

" _So listen I'll __get your case, mum will make us some tea and we'll take a look at what you've been buying" _Stacey said after eyeing up the clothes bags in Danielle's hands, Danielle turned around sheepishly _"You want to come in to Ronnie" _she responded cautiously "_No I'll leave you two to it, thanks anyway, come see me later though your new mum needs quality time too you know"_ the words slipped out of Ronnie's mouth before she could even stop them instantly began back tracking - was it too early to say "mum" yet or had she left it too long? Ronnie cleared her head of these useless thoughts and focused again back on her daughter "_Yea will do I promise -"_ Danielle was interrupted by an overly ecstatic Jean "_Come in, come in Danielle we've all missed you SOO much lately_" Jean grabbed Danielle and forced her through the door, all the while her daughters face stayed fixated on Ronnie. _"Listen" _Stacey shortly added _" I know things have been fine up till now but I would skate very finely right now right Ronnie, she's really naïve Dan is and I'm not about to let you continue this iciness around her right?" _Ronnie replied rather shakily to this sudden confrontation _"I know Stace, but you have to understand okay it is going to be awkward in places, its bound to be and its just going to take time learning to handle them -" _Ronnie cut herself off, she didn't have to explain herself to Stacey she sharply remembered "_Say bye to my daughter from me okay, say I'll see her later" _and with that Ronnie looked Stacey directly in the eyes, smiled and relaxedly strolled off.

Danielle looked at the time displayed on her mobile "8.05 pm" she read, time to be off she supposed "_Stace! Come on!" _she cheerfully yelled up the stairs, _"Im coming Dan, give us a second - right im ready" _sighed a made up brunette trudging down the stairs heavily "_- lets go"_.

The pair made their way out onto the cold April weathered street and began laughing at a supposedly rather funny joke one had just made, but beyond their gaze and unbeknown to their know their knowledge a dark gloved figure stood watching them from the arch across the square. However it wasn't this Mitchell he was looking for, the one he sought was still getting ready in her flat, and so after the sound of the pairs of heels had subsided into the club he made his way over to where his daughter was present. Once he had rang the buzzer he realised this probably wasn't the best way to go about rebuilding the trust he himself had so evidently lost, but nevertheless when a rather clear women's voice came on the speaker phone "_Who is it?" _he knew the only way to resolve it was to confront the situation " _Its your old dad V let me in please, I have to talk to you". _There was a long drawn out silence before any response came through the speaker box again "_Can you just go, I'm off out any way so this really has been a wasted visit". _The speaker phone signed off and was shortly followed by the sound of keys rattling in the door.

An also made up Ronnie entered the street locked the door behind her, and slowly made herself turn round to face the evil sick man that was now standing on her door step. "_Veronica all I ever wanted for you was good things, I only lied to protect you, you cant just let Danielle come between us not now after so much time-"_Archie was cut off by a loud snort from Ronnie "_I'm sorry but __**really**__, come between us? Are you actually serious, __**you**__ came between me, me and my Amy, what dad does that to a daughter they only want good things to happen too - No, __**you**__ made this what this is and for that you will never have me as a daughter again, now please __**get out of my way**__-" _Archie grabbed Ronnie by the chin and shook her viciously "_**Listen girl - you listen to me, all I want at my age is a family I can support and look after and you - you - Veronica have ruined that! Roxy wont even talk to me now thanks to you so that another grandchild I cannot see because off you! You still after all this time are the sick deluded mess of a teenager you once were - be warned girl I wont give up without a fight to make sure you don't cause any more hassles in my life!" **_And with that Archie threw Ronnie's face to the side, smiled his evil smile chuckled cruelly and left his daughter to sob into her hands and retreat back inside to clean herself up.


	6. Needing someone just to be There

**I know this story may be moving a bit slow but i decided to make this a slightly longer fic then i originally planned =]. This chapter is mainly just your classic Rack story line developing and i hope you like it. I actually dont really like Ronnie and Jack together if im honest, i think Jack really holds Ronnies character back but for my story to progress i thought it was necessary. Anyway Enjoy!  
**

Wiping away her completely ruined make up and looking miserably at her self in the mirror Ronnie cast her mind back to evening her baby was heartlessly taken away from her, no one was there console or help the devastated fourteen year old "mess" after her Amy gone. She was just left by herself, alone in a dark damp room, with nothing stimulating or thought changing to get her mind off what had just taken place, the only thing to seemingly attach too was the Polaroid camera she had snuck in and out of her bag to capture the perfect moment of her and her daughter together. Back then it would have been so simple to just _be_ with her little girl, now look at us Ronnie thought negatively. We cant even arrange a meeting without the inevitable awkward situations stalking us, what chance do honestly have now?

She breathed in slow and lightly exhaled as she remembered back all those years, back to how the birth had been, it was very traumatic to say the least, but as Ronnie eyes closed in remembrance the smell of her newborn baby's head flushed through her once again, except the smell this time summoned no pain within her, no gut wrenching heartbreaking sorrow, merely a small amount of happiness. The happiness stemmed from the fact Ronnie knew she could smell a smell just like that on the same small child at just about any time she wanted too, she now knew her daughter was alive and well living with her, togetherness she concluded - that's all Ronnie had ever really wanted her whole life and that just simply made her smile with utter delight.

Back at R+R a rather tipsy Stacey had just approached the bar to order a new set off drinks for her and Danielle, "_Another four vodka shots please Jack - £6.80 is it - I forget" _slurred a distracted Stacey. "_Sure thing"_ Jack replied, as he began preparing the four shot glasses he subtly added "_You two haven't seen Ronnie tonight have you? Just she was supposed to be helping out here at quarter to eight-". "No we haven't actually Jack - she was meant to be meeting her newly found daughter at eight or something,- wonder where the ice queens got to now then" _Stacey quietly added the sarcastic ice queen comment half expecting Jack not to hear it, but unluckily for her Jack had extremely good hearing "_I heard that Stacey Slater, and I'm sure your friend over there would not like to hear you talking about her mother like that either yea"_ Stacey glanced over backwards at where Danielle was sitting and looked back at Jack guiltily "_Yea yea just give me the drinks Mr Bartender"_ and with that Stacey got her tray and made her way back over to her lost looking companion leaving Jack alone and chuckling to himself. But after a moment or two to register what had really just been spoken about, it would appear Ronnie was actually no where to be seen. Where could she possibly be that was firstly keeping her away from her precious club and secondly, even more importantly her daughter, he wondered worryingly.

He carefully avoided aligning himself in Danielle's eyesight as he rushed from behind the bar to his and Ronnie's office, grabbing his coat he cautiously made his way into the cold and dimly lit square. "_Where are you Ronnie_" he violently whispered to himself as he desperately tried to reach her mobile, if she wasn't at the club the next place to check next would probably be her flat he quickly summarized and so with that thought, he hastily made his way over to Ronnie's without a second wasted on hesitating. Jack buzzed the button down on the speaker relentlessly until a soft murmur finally answered "_ Rox- is that you - or Danielle?" _Ronnie's tone was calm yet ultimately empty, _"Its Jack actually Ron"_ trying to produce his best relaxed sounding voice he could muster Jack then muttered_ "- I'm fancying abit of a catch up, I dunno if you are though"._ There was again a long drawn out awkward silence, but this time was different, this time here was a man Ronnie desperately wanted near her and so she simply buzzed back _"Sure the doors yours"._

As Jack made his way through the first set of doors his head did a total one eighty, from being completely overwhelmed by worry thinking about where Ronnie could be, he was now in fact busy sympathising with her utterly left in the lurch daughter back at the club. Entering Ronnie's flat alone and not on business terms was something Jack had not done in awhile and he was rather enjoying it, his mind began to wander again but this time it was fixated on the possibility - the hope that this would not be the last time he entered on these terms. _"Ron, which room you even in" _Jack light heartedly kidded with un easiness _"Mine" _croaked a overly miserable sounding Ronnie . Jack made his way into Ronnie's bedroom quietly, looking around her flat had totally confused him, her flat looked practically unlived in, no clothes or magazines strewn in inconvenient places, empty coffee mugs and dirty plates were obviously none existent here, Jack smiled warily as he neared her. She really had changed since he was with her last year. A lot indeed has changed he glumly reminded himself. Ronnie was sat perched upright on the right hand side of her bed which was directly facing him, yet she faced away hiding her face from view, seemingly staring at the closed, dark curtains that lay hanging dead still against her window frame. _"I don't know what to do Jack I -" _Ronnie heavily sighed and took a dramatically long sniff, _"Shhh its okay Ron-" _replied a comforting Jack as he carefully sat down beside her _"You've got Danielle wondering all about you at the club, she looks as lost as anything without you there"_ he added knowledgably _"And don't worry I've been keeping an eye out for her all night so she's fine - not too drunk" _Ronnie shot her round to face him and snapped him a glaring look. Jack simply smiled and winked. Ronnie couldn't help but utter a smile, he knew her well, she half hated the fact but the other half found it incredibly endearing. _"I should be over there now shouldn't I" _she knew she be, not only was it her turn to cover Dawns shift but her daughter was there expecting to see her _"Yea you should, but whatever your reasons I bet there perfectly understandable" _Jack was reluctant to pry to much into what had caused Ronnie to become in such a state as he knew what would happen if he did, surprisingly Ronnie opened her mouth to respond but instead she silently closed her lips together and lay her head on his shoulder lovingly. _"Please just stay with me for a while-" _Ronnie slowly lifted her head, pulled Jacks head close to hers and lightly kissed his lips and looked into eyes _"Just for a bit then" _Jack whispered and he quickly returned the kiss.


	7. And so more then One can Spend the night

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, abit of niceness! Trust me it leads to good things**...

Stillness hung over Ronnie like a dark everlasting shadow, Jack lay next to her dead to the world and inhaling and exhaling rhythmically. What am I _actually_ doing she told herself, violently battling with the thoughts circulating in her head she rolled over, desperate to escape the view of Jack next to her, this is so not would should've happened tonight. Tonight was Danielle's first night back in the square as Ronnie Mitchells actual daughter, she looked over at her digital clock resting on her bedside table, _12.05 pm_ Ronnie read utterly gob smacked. There was still time to catch Danielle leaving the club. She could catch her up and finally say the things she had been dying to say to her all day. Ronnie leapt out of sheets instantly and began wrestling on her jeans that were folded neatly on a chair, _right, the club _reminding herself. Just as she was leaving she looked back, _what can I do about him though_,_ just forget he's here and go? Explain later_? Ronnie nodded to herself and concluded that train of thought whilst heading for the corridor. Just as she was clutching and turning the door handle her buzzer blasted an extremely loud fuzziness throughout her ears, she immediately turned around to see whether Jack had been disturbed, thankfully she thought, he hadn't. _Who could that be now?_ asked an extremely angered Ronnie to herself. Answering through the push of a button in a very hushed manner she spoke out _"Hello-"._

"_Ronnie- its Stacey -" _an extremely desperate sounding voice answered back, _"And Roxy! Its Danielle Ron - she's abit out of it- we think we could use her mothers input right about now yea?"_ . Ronnie didn't buzz back a response to her sisters message, she didn't have time, she just pushed the entrance key down heavily and flung herself through the door urgently trying to get herself to her daughter.

"_What the he-" _Were the only words Ronnie could muster as she stopped dead in her tracks three steps out of her buildings front door, Danielle lay flat on her back hands and arms flying everywhere whilst Stacey held her head in place. Ronnie didn't know who to look at next, her sister was beside her- hands on hips shaking her head, Stacey was half cut but not half as bad as her daughters current state. _"Hair out of place, TICK! Covered in minimal clothing TICK! - Oh and smudged out of place make up, well, well welllll. Veronica, someone _**has**_ been busy, but with whom me wonders has helped you get all these ticks… -" _Her sister sarcastically teased as she raced on up passed Ronnie and up to the flat. "_Stace you can go home if you want I'll take her, and I will make sure she doesn't get away with a day off the stall as well okay?" _said a breathless Ronnie as she heaved her surprisingly light Danielle up the first of many steps to come, _"Sure, but-" _Stacey said recklessly as she pointed her index finger at Ronnie drunkenly _"She's only in this state cos of you not botherin to show your face up tonight -" _Stacey muttered more but had already started walking away singing as she went before Ronnie could hear any more of it. Ronnie slowly looked down sighing in dismay at her daughter, who was now completely zonked out on her porch talking in her sleep about how useful trains actually indeed were. _"Come on you trouble"_ Ronnie joked at her oblivious teen _"-honestly! Back here a day and look at you" _she then carefully proceeded to scoop Danielle up, into her arms, and slowly trudged her way back up the stairs and back to her flat.

Once she had carried her sleeping beauty to the top, she locked the door behind her and placed Danielle softly on the sofa. Ronnie stared down at the drunken adolescent, she couldn't believe she was actually doing this she thought disapprovingly, she finally began to sweep strands of blonde hair out from her little girls slightly ajar lips and hoisted herself up. _"Tut- tut - tut, Ms Mitchell I __**never ever**__ thought I see the day"_

Joked a voice from behind her, _"You choosing a man over your own women folk - I've seen Jack I know what you've been up to sis" _Ronnie turned around sheepishly and smiled at her sister now pointing her finger, _"You'll be wanting a drink to keep this quiet I suppose" _retaliated a now not so flustered Ronnie _"Ohhh but, ofcourse" _exclaimed Roxy as she flopped onto the sofa next to her niece whilst sending her sister a daring look. Roxy looked long and hard at Danielle's closed face, how could she have kept her identity so secret for so long _"She must've been so lonely Ron - look at her - she's not like us is she? She's fragile, so breakable even-" _Ronnie stood with a bottle vodka in one hand completely still _"I, I know - that's what gets me as well Rox, but I promise you, I promise her - I will be everything she needs me to be okay I __**swear"**_ Danielle began to stir at hers mothers loud words and a few seconds later attempted to be sick. _"Get the bin will you-"_ Ronnie frustratingly ordered to Roxy repeatedly pointing at the pedal bin until her sister hoisted herself up.

"_Remember when we came back like that in Ibiza - well I don't , but I bet you can" _Roxy joked bopping her at Danielle, it was quarter passed two in the morning and both sisters were both heavily indulged in the vodka and happily reminiscing about old times "_You were __**a lot**__ worse then me and her Roxanne, plus half the time you came back fine as if I remember correctly- you arrived back a week later"_ Ronnie stated disapprovingly. _"Ahh take me back to Ibiza Ron I beg of you" _pleaded a rather overly drunk Roxy _"I don't regret Amy or Sean or… well you know maybe him I do-" _she winked_ "But all I'm saying is I miss this- I miss THAT"_ Roxy loudly stated, and after a second or two for the sound to fully circulate it became apparent it **had** been slightly to shouted as a previously asleep Danielle had began to awake. _"Ronnie? What a - am I doing here" _the girl lying on the sofa slurred "_Hey its alright kiddo, me n your doting mother are looking after you - well us and Mr Smirnoff that is!"_ Roxy burst out laughing at her own joke whilst Ronnie raised her eyebrow and Danielle awkwardly smiled. _"Can I have a drink please mum- I am just -" _Danielle was cut off by a surprisingly quick Roxy "_You here that Ron she called you mum! Your both half way there to un awkwardness! Lets celebrate that shall we - Dan here" _Roxy handed Danielle her glass while she got up and got herself another one - _another, more __**fuller **__one _she craftily thought and at the thought of her extremely subtle attempt she burst out again, nosily knocking over the pedal bin and its contents while doing so. "Ooppsy" She said in between laughing and pouring her drink.


	8. And so she wants to know Joel

**After receiving one review on my last chapter i realize that my last piece was probably quite bad, but this one should lead on to ones much better and so make up for it xx**

After staying up all night on nothing but alcohol and intense girly chit chat the three blonde women now each lay with their heads in their arms, sprawled recklessly over one another in the most un feminine ways imaginable . None of them moved an inch and if it wasn't for the heavy movement caused by someone getting dressed in the next room Ronnie probably wouldn't have woke until at least noon, her eyes shot open the instant she felt a disturbance run through her. Her first instinct told her it was her father coming to pay her yet again an unwanted visit, but gathering her thoughts and her memories of the night before, she winced guiltily to herself,_ Jack_. Ronnie turned herself over reluctantly, and began just listening to his motions, lying dead still her pulse also started racing _please - please don't come in her Jack _and just like that, as if it was the most ironic of fates Jack entered the tip of a living room .He glanced around the room in total disbelief making his whole mouth drop to the floor, three empty vodka bottles lay next to and under a snoring, grunting Roxy as she stirred in her sleep - a seeming response to his rude entering, he then proceeded to look at a rather ill looking Danielle - she look even worse then Roxy, her hair was mangled and tatty with her make up all across her face _"What the hell" _he immediately heard himself mutter . Jack just stood there in utter disbelief at the room - the flat for that matter, that had greeted his consciousness, he then finally looked at the women who out of the three of them most concerned him. Ronnie accidentally had been sneaking a look at Jack just as he was setting eyes on her and couldn't help but utter a laugh as they both just locked in on each other.

Placing all her weight onto her palms Ronnie hung overly hoisted herself vertically upright and begun to sway with the gravitational change disrupting her already dizzy state _"Woahhh you alright Ron" _quietly whispered a helpless looking Jack mockingly. "_Im er - I'll be fine, just need to get some bearings thanks" _replied a rather pale looking Ronnie as stepped lightly over Jack "_So erm your off I suppose" _Ronnie quickly added as she shot Jack a wary look _"Yea … I guess - if you want me too Ron-" "I think its probably best don't you?" _Ronnie suggested bluntly cutting Jack off and pointing at Danielle and then to her sister. _"Sure whatever" _Jack sighed as he looked down at the floor feeling extremely shut down and rejected _"See when I see you"_ and with that Jack turned on the spot and huffily stormed out the room and then the door. Ronnie appeared totally taken aback with Jacks attitude _what did he expect her to act like_ she frustrating argued to herself.

As time ticked on, Ronnie began the long strenuous task that was repairing her flat - the glasses that were knocked over and spilt she cleaned up, cushions that had been thrown in the most obscure places she re arranged. And even though it had started out as an impossible mission as she plowed through it, the mess became progressively easier to tidy and she even had time before Roxy and her daughter woke up to prepare breakfast for them all. Ronnie looked around at her immaculate flat with a beaming sense of pride, she would have indeed made a **brilliant** mum she happily thought to herself and it had only taken an hour or so to do it. She sat down and swigged back a glass of orange juice heavily, deep in thought at what she would've done differently if she had the chance to relive most of her life, I could have been so much - done so much for her Ronnie looked down emptily at her sleeping teen.

It wasn't long after this wave of thought when her sister finally rose up from her passed out state of silence and made Ronnie suddenly jump out from her skin in shock "_Mornin Ron!" _exclaimed Roxy. Ronnie looked on in utter confusion and bewilderment as Roxy soon began causing a trail of mass destruction even just as she was simply making her way across the room, Roxy had so far knocked over the telephone, spilt the water Ronnie had laid beside Danielle in case she got thirsty and was now dropping crumbs everywhere from the toast Ronnie had so efficiently prepared earlier - "_Er, Rox do you mind!" _hissed a disheartened Ronnie. In response Roxy simply stuck her tongue out and flicked the toast with her index finger so more crumbs fell to floor. _"Roxy!"_ Ronnie finally cracked and shrieked in utter frustration.

It had almost been three hours since her sister had made yet more mess and eventually left her and yet Ronnie's flat was still to become empty - her daughter still lay completely oblivious and sparked out on her mothers newly carpeted floor. Although Ronnie was over the moon at just the thought of her daughter being with her all night and day she couldn't help feel extremely irritated and impatient that the day was going completely to waste _Im never helping her drink again_ Ronnie concluded seeing as it was her fault she was like this and so she reluctantly supposed she couldn't get too mad at Danielle. " _Mum… er - I mean Ronnie what time is it_?" Ronnie jumped in fright again as this time a hushed tiny voice spoke out amongst the silence _finally _she thought after she had regained normal composure. Ronnie lovingly smiled at her daughter got up out of her seat and padded over to Danielle, stroked her cheek and replied softly _"Quarter passed one darling - Stacey's now called me ooh three times I think - __**annd please don't think I'm going to let you get away with bunking off lightly**__"_ Ronnie Mitchell said in a serious blunt tone but after a second to see a horrified Danielle's reaction she simply winked back in reassurance and light heartedly giggled.

"_Right then what's the plan for the rest of your day?"_ teased Ronnie as Danielle entered to have now lunch with her mother after taking a quick, apparently much needed shower . _"Well I've had three missed calls off my dad as well as ones off Stace but speaking to Dad soon seems top of my to do lists and the-" _Danielle cut off to answer a ringing mobile that was nestled neatly in the bottom of her jeans pocket "_Hello - Dad? Hi!" _and with that Danielle scurried off out the room leaving Ronnie alone with thoughts for the forth time that day. Ronnie sat yet again patiently waiting, this time though she planned what she was going to ask her daughter and she overly hoped Danielle would say yes. Danielle re- entered the room once again this time far more flustered and rather excited, Ronnie looked at her strangely behaving daughter warily, her eyes narrowing in the shrouded mystery _"What's happened? Something good happen back In Telford" _she cautiously questioned. "_Well yes- yes and no depending on how you see it, well I see it as a pretty good thing but - then I'm not so sure…I mean it , to me, is very good but to you well I don't really know. But first what were saying before I don't want to interrupt what you were about to say mu- Ronnie" _Danielle trailed off quietly obviously still running over the racing thoughts scattering through her mind_ "Well I was actually hoping - and in now way expecting okay-" _lightly stroking Danielle's arm and glancing to her to seek permission to continue "- _that you might want to stay or live here permanently - you know like move in?"_ . Danielle simply smiled with delight as she opened her mouth "_Well I might have to return to Telford for a bit and that's where you come into it -" _Danielle continued through her hopefully persuasive smile " _Its just that Joel, my father he's been in touch he saw me in the newspaper about my accident - you were in it too and that's how he knows - anyway he's with my dad, Andy, right now wanting me to go over and see him" _Danielle watched as Ronnies face dropped and dismay fall all across it , Danielle continued slightly less enthusiastically and more nervous then she'd ever been in her life "- _He's asked if you'll come too…"_


	9. What now?

**Sorry for the delay guys, just revision and art coursework really have got the better of me of late. Hope you enjoy this chapter and theres definitely more too come but seriously keep the reviews coming!**

Ronnie hurriedly sat back in her seat in utter angst as the 9.45 train to Telford lurched horribly to stop, violently dragging her and her daughter forward with it. _Why did I ever agree to this, this is Danielle's thing she has to do, not mine_ Ronnie glanced over to the teen sitting beside her, _see she doesn't need me she looks perfectly fine ._Ronnie had been trying to assure herself the whole journey that turning back alone leaving her daughter to meet Joel, by herself, was the best thing for everyone. But unfortunately for Ronnie this was not the answer she knew in her heart of hearts, Ronnie had to see her daughter through this - this was the one, last possible thing she could do for Danielle before she turned twenty and inevitably grew apart from a relationship that had so late on developed. Sighing, Ronnie took one last sip of her black coffee placed the empty cup down heavily and heaved herself to the trains aisle, _"You sure your okay with this-" _Danielle added to the silence, wary of Ronnie's behaviour at present "_Yes I'm fine Danielle its just revisiting the past is really not good for my sanity Ive found in recent years -"_. Ronnie's ever growing anxiety about seeing Joel after all these years was beginning to take its toll on her patience and therefore she had no control over venting it out on Danielle.

"_Right then we'll take the first taxi we see - just think Ronnie, how great this day is going to be!" _Danielle swung her arms in excitement as she hopped off the train, Ronnie smiled as her daughter looked back at her and when her daughter turned she felt herself crumble. _This is going to be hell, utter hell_ , _an actual fate worse then death _Ronnie couldn't get the unbearable worry out of her mind it was as if her daughter wanted her to die of embarrassment and awkward inadequacy, Joel was married, had children hell he probably had a golden retriever called Buddy - the lot. How was she _honestly_ going to look in comparison to that she questioned herself critically. "_There's one! Quick Ronnie - we really don't want to be late do we"_ Danielle honestly looked as if it was her first Christmas as she ran full pelt towards a black cab, for her this must be like the last piece of the puzzle coming together , _for her anyway _Ronnie resentfully thought, narrowing her eyes at just thinking about what was to come.

The taxi journey over to Danielle's family home was an uncomfortable journey in more than just one way, their over packed bags had barely fit so that caused problems in matters of space and nerves had just about filled the remaining gaps so ultimately room for conversation had been total demolished. Ronnie was indeed actually pleased and filled with greatest of delight as she approached the detached home labeled "_No.9, The Jone's residence". _But after fully inspecting the house Ronnie's jaw dropped to the ground, she reckoned up the house to have least five bedrooms and with a conservatory out the front Ronnie felt herself suddenly clam up fast and all the armour she had dismantled from four weeks ago piled back upon her. She could never have given her daughter this lifestyle growing up. _"I'll get the fair Danielle, how much is it-"_ Ronnie felt more then obliged to pay after seeing the place she would be entering in less then a minute, Danielle's home, home where her daughter had grew up - without her - this daunting thought of absence haunted Ronnie more then anything in the world.

"_Oh, okay Ronnie only if your sure though - I know you didn't really want to come or anything-"_ Danielle's previous beaming smile had now totally vanished and was replaced with a rather wary and cautious one "_My treat aye-honestly I don't mind let me do this at least" _Ronnie replied airily peering over Danielle's shoulder as the Jone's front door slowly opened.

"_Danielle! How are you my love? Come here and give your dad a hug - Aww look at your head darling is… - Ronnie here I presume she is - yes?" _Danielle nodded back to the blonde woman paying the taxi driver and smiled _"Yea she's just paying the fare- she's a little worried about the meeting Joel thing - is he here?_ she added quietly. "_He's inside having a brew, I told him to wait inside just in case of you being overwhelmed by the situation" _her dad answered lovingly, although Danielle could tell he was hiding a secret resentment to her birth parents coming together as he swallowed extremely hard and turned around sharpish .

Once Andy had taken the bags from the boot and fully acquainted himself with Ronnie he lead the two women inside attentively. _"You have a - lovely, marvelous home here, so family orientated -"_ spoke a memorized Ronnie glancing around everywhere once inside, her eyes darted at all the pictures hung on the walls of her daughter and another boy. _"Well I've tried my best to maintain it since Dani's mum passed away last year-"_ Danielle looked back at her mothers reaction to the sentence just spoken by her adoptive father, she looked rather taken a back but Danielle couldn't tell if it was just being here that made look like this or whether it was the words. _"Come through to the kitchen, now Joel here has just sampled some of my lasagna I made earlier and has lived on since, so if you'd care to have some you may-". _Andy walked in through the kitchen door and left them sideways on opening up a full view of the dining table in doing so. It was there, on the end chair he sat. His whole face lit up with pure joy as Danielle entered the room first, Ronnie closely followed her but chose to hang back slowly to take in the sight of seeing Joel for the first time in twenty years. His dirty blond, wavy hair still flopped effortlessly down by his earlobes, his eyes flashed a royal blue through the room casting out a glistening shine. He looked in great shape, he still had a flat tight stomach but with broad manly shoulders to compliment it, the only thing Ronnie could criticize was his overly happy attitude in seeing Danielle _he didn't even see her as a baby so why is he so happy now ?_

As Ronnie realized she could no longer put off the inevitable she came into full focus of the room, bright eyed and beaming smiles Ronnie put on her best "Im here to please" face. She took Joel's hand and shook it firmly yet tenderly _"Ronnie - its, its been awhile-"_ he smiled and winked gently at her. _"I suppose it has Joel, I suppose it has-" _she answered back in a gentle tone.

After an hour of Danielle laughing awkwardly at Joel's jokes, smiling at him when he complimented her and giggling when he told stories of him and Ronnie back in the day it began to dawn on everyone how tired they all actually were. "_Shall I show you two to your rooms- Dan you'll be in your room obviously and Ronnie you'll be in the guest bedroom- Joel I know your over at the B and B but you can kip on the sofa if you'd rather-" _Andy said in rather forced tone, it was crystal clear he was only putting on this loving caring act to look accepting in Danielle's eyes Ronnie thought to herself. Joel peered up at Ronnie, he had only looked at her once when they had greeted each other three hours ago and replied sheepishly _"No no Andy I should really head over I would hate to become a burden"_ he ended with a soft baneful joke but it was evident everyone was thankful for his decision. Danielle shot up as fast as lightening giving Joel an extremely child like hug, Joel was far more approachable than Ronnie had ever been to Danielle and it was hard Ronnie to watch what it could of indeed been like. She winced at the thought and reluctantly stood to say goodbye _"Andy Im sure Ronnie can see me out- you two can stay put"_ Joel added shortly after Danielle and him parted, he looked warily over in Ronnie's direction, _it had been so long _he thought _we need a proper goodbye._

Ronnie walked cautiously behind Joel as they left awkwardly together _what the hell was he playing at_ Ronnie hissed in her mind _they had nothing to say to each other, well she didn't any way_. "_Listen Ron-"_ Joel turned round on Ronnie eyes staring straight at her, Ronnie looked blankly back at him but only for a second before she bowed her head smiling _"Im sorry I was never there, honestly, it's a major regret in my life, too much has happened since, for me and you- and well I just hope there's no bad feeling there between us - I did love you after all Ron_". Ronnie looked up and confidently cleared her throat and dryly replied "_ I felt the same but er- you know water under the bridge now anyway, cant go back and change things can we"_ she ended her sentence sounding a little too sad for her liking and her true feeling were beginning to reveal themselves as for her too, regrets lingered. They both smiled light heartedly as Joel clutched the door and began stepping out, "_Goodbye Ronnie Mitchell" _and with that to Ronnie's utter surprise he heavily pressed his lips to hers and Ronnie's eyes shot wide open in fright.

As Joel pulled himself away from a wide eyed Ronnie he simply smiled in response and after regaining his regular tall man posture he closed the door lightly behind himself leaving the woman he had loved memorized.


	10. One step kinda foward

**Hey heres my new update again sorry for the delay, if anyone has done art as option they will understand! Okay well here's where my fic picks up pace but i hope you like it anyway**, **I cant wait to write my ending im very excited. Il try and let guess how its going to be concluded...**

_Ronnie simply stood facing the door for what seemed like hours, it was as if much longed after memories of the past had frozen her solid to the spot amongst her buried iciness and bitter judgments. How dare he just go and do that, after all this time_ Ronnie angrily thought in the midst of her statued situation, she couldn't believe that the reason he lead her door was to do _that_ and whilst thinking, she accidentally found herself raising her warm wary palm and lightly stroking her lips tenderly. The feelings that were erupting slowly throughout her scared her if she were honest, no one since Jack had made her feel quite like this. _No, it was just goodbye kiss - for old times sake, even if it did mean something, which it didn't, it meant more to him than it had for me_ Ronnie tried her best to shake off these much unwanted feelings before she began heading back through to kitchen.

"_You were nice to him weren't you, you said goodbye at least?"_ questioned a frantic looking Danielle as soon as Ronnie re-entered, _"Er yes, of course I was"_ she lightly laughed "_And don't worry we said goodbye"_ Ronnie added chuckling and she lightly stroked the side of her daughters cheek in reassurance. _"Can we go to bed now I'm shattered, especially after that train wreck we were on earlier" _Ronnie would've truly loved a tour of Danielle's childhood home but she felt with Andy overlooking them now wasn't the best time._ "Yea, Il show you your room - night dad" _replied a rather happy looking Danielle and with that she eagerly led Ronnie upstairs.

Two days had passed since her run in with Joel and still Ronnie could not get him off her mind. And it was killing her. _I don't feel like this, this isn't how I am - at all_ Ronnie turned over on her side in frustration at herself and glanced at her alarm clock beside her bed. It was only half eight and already sunlight was seeping through the pale pastel green curtains, this was her last day in this house and for Ronnie it had felt an eternity. She had however surprised herself at how absorbed she had become at looking around anywhere she could and soon little miscellaneous objects had found themselves having questions asked about them. Ronnie sighed as she rose from her bed sheets, packing had to be done and plus there was one more thing she had to ask questions about and this little thing had proven to be quite puzzling even to her. _I have to ask, its not that I have or need to know why but I would simply like__too- that's all _Ronnie could no longer wait, she had to get up and resolve this - once and for all, after all this niggling irritation was the one thing coming between her and Danielle . And it was a **growing **niggling irritation. Since the _incident _as Ronnie had labeled it two days ago, she had been feeling incredibly uncomfortable and cautious even when she just was standing near Danielle, it was literally as if she wore a huge stamp on her face declaring a seeming betrayal of trust between them.

Quickly getting dressed and wiping her make up from the day before off and generously re-applying it back on Ronnie stroked herself down and scrunched her hair up. _There _she hopefully thought _Already and totally set to face this _Ronnie grabbed her coat lying on the end of the bed and scurried down the stairs, _"Danielle- which room you in?_" shrieked Ronnie hurriedly. She knew it was only nine o clock in the morning but while she had been staying she had noticed Andy and Danielle were always ready and up by seven, so it came to no surprise when she had heard the distant sound of voices chatting away. As Ronnie hastily entered the kitchen at full pelt she darted her eyes for bodies but to no avail. She glanced at the CD radio that was turned on at full blast on the counter, squinting she vaguely make out writing on a post it lying at the bottom of it. Making her way nervously to counter top she began to read the message "_Morning Ronnie __J hope you slept well, me and dad went to pick up some groceries before we leave, left at nine be back before eleven - Danielle X"._

_So _thought Ronnie as she grabbed the note and placed it somewhere different so Danielle would notice she had read it, _if them two are off so am I._ Ronnie grabbed her handbag of the oak wood dining table and sprinted through down the hallway, her watch read 10.05am, that gave her ample time she figured. She stopped warily at the giant mirror that lay strategically placed at the main doors entrance, Ronnie looked a little tired and sure her hair could be slightly more shiny and hair nails could've been done, but given the circumstances she looked great. Reaching for the door knob Ronnie sighed as she clicked the catch and the door swung effortlessly open, suddenly she gasped, a blazing thunder of a door bell ringing entered her ears - it was as if she was a prisoner trapped in her own guilt and she'd just been busted.

"_Please- please don't let it be Danielle or Andy"_ Ronnie found herself saying as she braced herself. She opened the porch door in a hurry and almost fell over backwards at the guest facing her _"Oh Joel!" _Ronnie gasped _"I thought we were meeting you at twelve to say goodbye bu-" _she was quickly cut off by an anxious sounding Joel "_I have the photos Danielle asked for at lunch yesterday, shame, you should've come with us -" _he remarked holding up a bulging envelope and taking one step forward " _Can I come in I thinks its starting to rain?-". _Ronnienodded gently, _well if he came to her - sure, this is definitely not a problem _she thought to herself cockily and Joel lovingly smiled back as if she had just given him a present.

* * *

Ten minutes later and after much silence whilst sitting in the lounge, Joel bravely spoke out his true intentions in coming _"So listen I was thinking - or wondering really, was it the fact I kissed you the other day that made you not accompany Danielle - because if it was Ronnie I'm sorry - really I am, its just it's you and you look wonderful by the way-" _he paused gesturing his hand up and down at her _"-And I know how your returning to Walford today and I was going to suggest I make myself more of a regular over there - you know - to get to know Dani"._

"_Well er if that's how you feel and if that's what you think would be best who am I to say otherwise" _replied Ronnie sheepishly glancing at the clock, she shuffled a bit closer to Joel continuing to smile_ she had to know how she felt_.

"_Look Ronnie I've truly -" _Joel was instantly cut off by Ronnie effortlessly giving in to temptation, she heavily locked together his lips and hers, Ronnie herself couldn't believe what she was doing. She cautiously opened her eyes mid kiss to see Joel's firmly closed seemingly enjoying the moment just as much as she was, _this feels so right, I know it really shouldn't be like this, but - and I know what Roxy or even dad would say - but screw them this man knew me so well all those years ago. Whats the harm?_

"_Do you want to go upstairs I think we have some time before they get back-" _Ronnie whispered warily, not really wanting a reaction back that could possibly reject her.

"_Sure" _Joel heavily sighed, slightly laughing in shock and a little bit in angst " _Although -how much time do we have anyway"_ he added winking.

Ronnie smiled in response and made it quickly fade and turn serious " _Oh erm __I think we have just about enough"_.


	11. Awkward smiles n distancing conversation

**So Ronnie's in trouble, Danielle is angry at the distance Ronnie has caused and Archie well i knew i couldnt let him just go away ;] More to come promise stay buzzed itll be good promissee**

Absentmindedly gazing across the square whilst perched lightly on Arthur's bench and gently swaying Amy's buggy, Ronnie's mind began to wander , two weeks had since passed from when she had been staying in Telford. And also slept with her old childhood flame Joel. She couldn't get her head around them two being together again, it felt so right yet wrong at the same time - she knew too much time had passed between them, and with that came a un-deniable distance. As well as that Joel had created a greater distancing by not bothering to contact her or Danielle since, and this made Ronnie furious. Her daughter was beginning to take it to heart and Ronnie knew whole heartedly it was her fault. If she hadn't of slept with Joel none of this awkwardness would be happening. He would've gotten in touch by know. ._I'm causing my own daughter suffering _thought Ronnie angrily, as she found herself getting more and more frustrated she found her eyes glance down at her niece sleeping contently. Ronnie sighed heavily and all her problems seemed to disperse "_Well at least I'm looking after you right aye little one_" cooed Ronnie softly as she stood up.

As she made her way through the square and passing the stalls to get to the club Ronnie distinctly noticed Danielle wasn't with Stacey helping out, "_And where might my daughter be Stacey"_ Ronnie joked bluntly as she tried to lift the buggy up onto the curb. Stacey seeing this approached Ronnie trying to aid her "_Dunno said she had somewhere to be that was more fun then working - looks like you do"_ replied Stacey smiling with a wink _"Ah not really, just helping Rox out she's off having a job interview and I offered to help" _Ronnie trailed off, smiling in appreciation at the help but her mind began to get side tracked yet again "… _So Il see you later then" _Stacey said, cautious at Ronnie's evident distance. Ronnie smiled again "_Thanks"_ and with that Ronnie started to lift out Amy and clamber into R and R.

"_Right you -"_ spoke Ronnie lightly setting Amy down on the sofa whilst propping her up with pillows so she was safe "_Your buggy is to heavy for me to lug in here madam, so you'll have to make do here while I do some work and make a few calls-" _Ronnie stroked the baby's cheek softly with eyes full of tenderness. She couldn't deny it, even with Jack as her father she was as beautiful as anything. Ronnie began to suddenly think back to her own daughters whereabouts _where could she be _she wondered, Ronnie had decided not to inform Danielle of her and Joel's "Reunion" purely because it would mean putting it into under a definition. A definition that Ronnie had no idea what it was.

Suddenly in the midst of the tender silence that shrouded them a mobiles ring tone call blasted the room like thunder causing a sleeping Amy to whimper "_Shhh baby girl…. Baby girl" _soothed a distressed Ronnie as she lifted the phone to her ear_ - "Hello, oh Danielle - what's the matter sweetie- Joel? Well no I have no problem in you seeing him, I don't know why on earth he would say that - look come home we can talk about this - ohh Danielle -" _Ronnie let out an exasperated sigh as she realised Danielle had hung upon her, she knew about the "Reunion", and apparently Joel thought it would be best to stay away for a bit. Ronnie could not believe it _Joel was turning this all out of proportion and she was getting the raw end of it. Men! . _Ronnie continued to vent her anger out in head so not to wake Amy but as she turned around to check on her, the figure of a man who she really hoped _had _dropped down dead faced her. Holding Amy in his palms.

"_Dad - give her to me" _hissed a violent Ronnie, _Roxy is going to kill me if he takes her, I have to get her - he cant expect to have her anyway after what he's done. _Archie continued to smile maliciously and eventually glanced down to tend to the baby now peacefully awake. "_See V - I'm one of those people with a great awareness of what babies need and want, you can tell Roxys picking the trait up-" _Archie trailed off cooing. _"Now dad - hand her over, Jack will be here any minute to pick her up and if he gets here while your holding here.. Just give her here yea?" _Ronnie was trying her best to sound and stay calm but she could tell her armor was crumbling. To her utter surprise Archie shrugged and carefully placed Amy back in her original resting place, but when he again rose he quietly stated "_Shame the trait doesn't flow through you aye? Danielle proves it doesn't she. Not quite all there is she?"_ He smiled victoriously as puffed out his chest. With this Ronnie snapped, she lunged herself heavily at her dad, she had had enough of him and his constant digs, his games, his words, she was totally exhausted of bottling it up. Her hand hit the side of Archie's face almost perfectly and the all powerful smile was replaced back on Ronnie, and it felt good.

"_How- how dare you Veronica, I'm your father, I - I raised you" _stuttered a gob smacked Archie Mitchell as he edged closer "_I mean-" _Archie quickly reached out and grabbed his daughters wrist and pulled her close, muffling her cries of pain with the other hand of his "-_how dare you! You insolent, vulgar __**girl**__" _and with the word "girl" all that could be heard next was a cracking of bone as Archie tugged the frail wrist downwards. Tears and a muffled cry seeped from a totally crushed Ronnie, "_Let - let go of me" _she whispered utterly defeated. _"With pleasure-"_ Archie spat, and with that he thrust Ronnie away, his finger nails inked with blood from where he had dug into her. _"I will soon you soon my angel -" _Archie said soothingly as he turned to face a sleeping Amy.

As soon as Ronnie was sure Archie had left the clubs premises she began to examine her totally fractured hand and broken wrist. It probably appeared worse then it actually was especially with the blood but Ronnie knew she had to go A and E or see someone about it. _But Amy? She couldn't take her to the hospital with one hand could she? _And just as Ronnie was becoming close to the breaking point of sanity itself an irritated, sleep deprived Amy burst out into a river of tears, and filled Ronnie's head with even more unbearable stress.

Ronnie looked over at her niece guiltily with tears streaming down her face as well, Amy was turning redder by the second and becoming increasingly more inconsolable. The pain she was feeling right now was like nothing Ronnie had ever felt, she could literally feel the bone sticking out and the world closing in on her. Ronnie looked down at the blood seeping from her wrist and back over at Amy. She had little choice but to emotionlessly walked over scooped her up and began to emptily hush Amy into a much needed golden silence. And when she was sure she wouldn't wake her Ronnie sunk slowly onto the floor rocking her and Amy aimlessly until Ronnie finally gave into the pain. Closing her eyes she fainted silently into a world of darkness, leaving her and Amy totally unguarded and vulnerable to everything.


	12. Monumental Changes and er Updates

**This is officially my longest chapter and i have to say im very pleased with it =] This chapter is kinda very important so i hope theres not many mistakes ....**

"_Ronnie - Ron, cmon Ronnie please get up" _pleaded a completely desperate Jack as he tried to soothe Amy who was fit to burst with the amount of tears she was harbouring. He had his phone held to his ear with his shoulder awaiting a response from 999, Amy in one hand and the other shaking a completely still Ronnie into consciousness. _Yes _thought Jack _this is what hell must indeed by like, _Jack could tell Ronnie wasn't seriously hurt as her pulse and breathing were perfectly normal, so consequently he hadn't totally ruled out joking in his mind at this point and with that he hung up the call in which a response was yet to come . "_Ron if you could just wake up - please" _Jack sighed and sat back against the offices sofa in dismay, the office didn't appear to have had an intruder in at all so Ronnie must've knew whoever was in here when it happened. _The CCTV! The person who did this would've been caught on them for sure _Jack jumped up like lightening causing Amy to burst out in fright. _Great _he thought looking down at the baby, carefully setting Amy down on the already set up pillows Jack began the tedious task if scouring through the DVD tapes.

Two minutes later Jack found his answer and there his face appeared _Archie, I thought as much_ Jack smiled with delight at solving the mystery "_He wont know what's hit him"_ he found himself saying out loud.

"_Don't lower yourself Jack- he only wants a reaction" _spoke a quiet yet blunt toned voice from behind him. Jack turned around grinning "_But where would be the fun if we didn't show him not to pick on club owners" _he joked as he offered a hand to help a rather pale looking Ronnie Mitchell up off the floor. _"Jack - honestly I just want my wrist seeing too right now okay? So now you've got your daughter I'll be off"_ Ronnie carefully stated as she brushed herself down ._" Ron I'm coming with you - Amy wants to see your hand get better"_ Jack added in seeing her first response to him accompanying her. _"Fine, get your coat then" _and with that Ronnie was out the door and preparing to lock up . _For gods sake she's unbelievable_ thought Jack as he dealt with his daughter, frantically preparing her to leave.

"_Right in and out Jack I mean it, I hate hospitals - I hate the time they take up" _spoke a negatively charged Ronnie as she swung open the entrance doors to A and E huffily. "_Certainly madam, would you like a coffee?" _asked a sarcastic Jack eyeing up a café looking thing _"Actually I would"_ replied Ronnie winking, quickly adding "_I'll have Amy while you get them, you look like you need a break". _Jack looked at Ronnie warily, her hand was already bruised and consistently swelling not to mention the blood stained napkin she was clutching onto. _"I'm fine Jack-" _Ronnie defiantly replied to Jacks stares "_Just give her to me I'm fine". "Fine" _said Jack as he reluctantly placed Amy on her lap. _Not that I have any choice in anything when it comes to us_ he thought angrily walking away.

"_Right Ms Mitchell the doctor will see you now, do you want your partner to come with you?" _asked the over tentative nurse beckoning them _"Oh he's not my partner-" _replied a shocked Ronnie bluntly, and as the nurse heard this she shot her and Jack a judgmental look whilst glancing at the seemingly illegitimate child between them. _"What? Oh its my sister and his baby not mine - and yes he can come if he wants" _shrugged Ronnie not really bothered either way and walking towards the nurse leaving jack to trail on behind. _"Well Ms Mitchell take a seat on the bed-" _Spoke a rather good looking Irish male doctor as Ronnie entered_ "Okay, now first we'll do an X ray on the injury as there appears to be evident breakage here - as for the blood you seem to be producing we will do a routine urine sample just to make sure no veins were damaged, which could ultimately lead to minute internal bleeding- is that okay ?" _the doctor politely asked._ "Yes, that's fine" _Ronnie replied sweetly smiling._ She's nice to him _thought Jack sulkily whilst sitting in the corner minding his own business, he glanced over at Ronnie, it was weird and almost annoying to see her acting this way with another man other then him. _Well, it used to be me._

Ten minutes had passed and the sample had been taken and Ronnie was out getting the X ray done and all the while Jack had sat holding Amy patiently, if he was being honest he had thoroughly enjoyed being with his daughter and Ronnie at the same time, it was somewhat comforting. Amy had began whimpering in her sleep and Jack was himself starting to drift off when Ronnie re-entered, _"Would you look at the doting father over there doc" _she mockingly laughed slightly flirting with the doctor by touching his arm lightly _"Yes Ron - so funny" _remarked a cynical Jack. "_Right Ms Mitchell - lets look at these results -" _and as the doctor flicked through the sheets attached to her file. Ronnie watched his face fall from a flirtatious grin to a silent, taken aback stare. "_Erm well the sample has come back fine on your blood flow count but er- would you like me to tell you the __**details**__ privately" _the doctor cast his empty stare over to Jack and the baby "_Er-" _lightly laughed Ronnie in awkwardness "_Well I can just read it surely -give it here". _Ronnie gestured for the file hastily, quite anxious in what it said for it to make the doctor reply in such a manner, the doctor handed over the brief description and watched on as Ronnie's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. It seemed to take an eternity for Ronnie to fully register whatever was on the piece of paper _what happens if she's like - terminally ill _Jack worriedly thought, his mind began to race rapidly. "_Ms Mitchell - the file" _Ronnie looked up at the doctor like a little girl being scolded _"Sure-" _she replied handing over the piece of paper which had knocked her over six. "_Ron - everything's okay right?" _questioned a curious Jack cautiously _"Yes Jack everything's fine_, _you can go now - all it says is that the exciting stuff is over and now all there is, is an application of a cast and a prescription of painkillers, can you leave me to get dressed now please?"._

Jack had returned to the square alone that evening, with Amy all asleep and ready to give back to Roxy under Ronnie's strict authority, he hoped Ronnie was fine, and she was just tired, but he couldn't help having a feeling something wasn't quite right. _Like she hadn't said entirely what was on the piece of paper he wasn't allowed to see._ Jack glanced down at his watch 7.05 pm, Roxy would be furious at not having Amy in bed at this time and he was going to get the raw end of it. _Great._

As Jack walked the walk of seeming shame up the vics stairs he could hear the distant sound of Danielles voice - _funny, Ronnie hasn't mentioned her all day_ Jack thought back. _"Hey ladies, Roxy your shining daughter Mrs Tiggy has arrived " _Jack proudly spoke out loud as he entered the lounge, presenting the expensive and extremely heavy buggy his credit card bought months previous. _"Oh hi Jack, nice to see her anyway, well I've just been learning Veronica's latest shanigans, about her and her old flame Joel would you believe - Danielle's birth dad?" _Roxy stated matter of factly peering at Danielle in between sentences, Danielle purely looked on shyly, her eyes blotchy as if she had been crying. "_Don't worry Dan, as much as I see it as long as Ronnie puts out for him the more he'll visit the square wont he? _Roxy added teasingly in response to Danielles negativity over the matter _"Yea I guess - where is Ronnie by the way Jack" _Danielle added in a slightly more up beat manner, and slowly not long after she had spoke a smile spread across her face like wild fire as Jack lifted Amy out and gave her to Roxy. "_The hospital would you believe?"_ replied Jack smugly raising his eyebrows smiling as he awaited a response_ "Yes, that's where your daughter and her dad have been for the past three hours, looking after Ronnie, because of a fight breaking out between her and your father"_. Both women's faces dropped.

"_So your saying she was just collapsed on the clubs office floor still holding Amy - Jack! - she's alright isn't she?"_ panicked Roxy, Jack could tell Roxy was absolutely furious at Archie for doing this. _"Yup, I've got the CCTV to prove it as well but listen if its ok with you two I'm off to open the club" _replied Jack as he braced himself to leave. _"Yea same - Stace has got us meeting to young handsome men at RandR in about an hour"_ Danielle piped in also getting up_ I really don't want to see Ronnie right now, she'll only be apologetic and I just want to have a good time with Stacey_ she thought whilst zipping her coat up. _"Oh right - that's nice, leave me ere then - watching desperate housewives with a cuppa tea like some old sap!"_ exclaimed a devastated Roxy. Jack turned around slightly laughing while Danielle hugged her lightly in sympathy with an awkward grin forming.

Jack glanced at his watch as he stood talking to the bouncer asking if he'd seen Ronnie, his watch read 10.05 pm and Jack was beginning to get concerned. "_OI!" _Jack defiantly yelled, over his shoulders were two lads walking past to get out the club beginning to light up. "_Don't think I don't know what they are boys? If you take any drugs into my club again I will have you nicked - so I recommend deeply you finish your joints or whatever they are called, get your coats and leave this area- okay? _Jack nodded to the bouncer for a reaffirming position and headed back inside to his office.

It was now 11 o clock and Ronnie's face was still yet to be seen, and Jack had just spent the best part of an hour filling in all of her overdue paperwork. _I'll kill her when I see her_ he thought opening her desk drawer, _as if running this place isn't bad enough she has me doing this - honestly can you belie -what the?-._ Jack stared heavily down at the white formed paper that faced upright. It was dated today's date and had Ronnie Mitchell's health records all over it. And as Jack began to read heavily into the information presenting itself so openly, his eyes began to open and slowly absorb the text actually on it.

Outside the office, in the main dance floor of the club a drunken pair of girls danced heavily trying their best to seduce the men eyeing them up. It was not as if Danielle didn't like the two males that she was with, it was just she knew they were somewhat - druggies- by the look of their eyes and she could tell Staceys bloke was evidently only here for one thing. "_What do say fellas - fancy taking us home then" _slurred an extremely flirtatious Stacey Slater winking at Danielle who smiled in agreement. _To hell with Ronnie _she thought _Lets try and be abit like her for a change ._


	13. So what now?

**Sorry i haven't updated in like a month guys, oh welll. This chapter is basically a catalyst soo its all go. Any one who is revising for their history exams talk to me please i need advise n tips seriously.**

The morning after the night before Jack was furiously banging on Ronnie's door and buzzing her buzzer repeatedly "_Ronnie - Let me in" _he yelled violently. He stood tapping his heel for at least five minutes before he heard a thudding of feet approach him, _finally _he thought. The swung open and right in the middle of the door way stood Stacey Slater, Danielle and two other men Jack realised to be the two druggies who were at the club last night. _"Jack - do you know what time it is…" _slurred an obviously hung over Danielle cupping her face in her hands as the bright light shone in her eyes _"Yes Danielle I know its barely eight o clock - Is Ronnie in?"_ Jack replied flatly. "_You think Ronnie would let these two in Jack? Corrupting her precious newly found daughter-" _Stacey chipped in cockily only to receive an immediate glaring look to shut up from Danielle. _"We er best be off aye Dan, don't wanna be late opening up the stall"_ Stacey added tactfully glancing over at Jack and with that Stacey and the two young men trudged forwards and made their way across the road. Danielle began to lock up and walk away herself when Jack suddenly cast his arm out in front of her - blocking her escape. _"Now where do you think your going young lady? You really think Ronnie wouldn't want to know what you got up to in HER flat? - Where is she Danielle?_".

"_I told you Jack I got in last night with Chris and found this on the table" _Danielle stated, poking the piece of paper towards Jack, _"Why do you care anyway - what she does hasn't got anything to do with you"_. Jack sighed heavily as he looked down at his pocket where one piece of information lay that _did _connect Ronnie to him _"Because Danielle- I think Ronnie has left you to clear her head for a bit- and after this note saying to just call her well it seems she's in no real need for comfort. I need to offer that comfort - because, of this" _Jack flicked a sheet onto the table from his pocket but to his surprise Danielle had got up and was already walking away from him "_Keep whatever links you two together to yourself Jack - it has nothing to do with me , Im off to open the stall and your welcome to stay here and wait for her but I'm off. Ronnie evidently has other better things to do then talk to the pair of us I suggest we find other things too"_ her voice faded as she reached the stairs and Jack was left facing this dilemma alone.

* * *

"_Where did Chris and Jack go Stace" _Danielle asked casually as she approached the clothes racks.

"_Off to work I'm afraid - got their numbers though_" Stacey winked cheekily. _"More to the point Dan where did you and Jack Branning go ?" _

"_Just to talk about Ronnie - she's left us to clear her for a bit - which is fine because I don't need her do I? Not after the whole Joel scenario-" _Danielle paused realising she had said too much, she was yet to tell Stacey about her biological father -or the fact Ronnie and Joel had hooked up and now he didn't want anything to do with her.

"_Do tell more Dan"_ Stacey could see Danielle was uncomfortable enough but she decided to pursue the conversation further "_The ice queen let her knickers undo from the massive twist they've been in has she"?_

"_Stace let it go - look I'm going to the cash point il be back soon"_ Danielle replied flatly and with that she walked off crossing her arms and sighing deeply.

* * *

Ten minutes later Danielle was making her way back to the stall when she felt a small vibration against her leg, lifting her mobile out with her one free hand she was surprised to see an unknown number calling her "_Hello - Ronnie? Where are you Jacks been round this morning looking for you? Oh well don't worry I don't mind bu-" _Danielle stood stop still, Ronnie had hung up on her. _Well fine if she wants to act like a selfish teenager so be it_ - Danielle was utterly devastated at the fact Ronnie had left her if she were honest to herself but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. _I genuinely thought we were over the whole awkward stage but whatever _Danielle angrily re opened her phone and decided to call Chris and see what he was up to. _If Ronnie wants to rebel so can I _.

"_Hey babes"_ Chris said chuckling to himself as he continued to serve the customer in front of Danielle "_Two secs alright I'm on my break soon like I said on the phone-"_

"_Yea that's fine I guess …"_ Danielle replied quietly looking nervously around her - Chris appeared to work in a dodgy film rental shop that evidently had every pirate copy dvd out there. The shop had a dusky damp smell to it and the windows were covered in dirty filth framed with decade old film posters. _What am I doing? Trying to get revenge on Ronnie by acting like someone else. I shouldn't be here I should be talking to Jack surely _Danielle stood silently in mid thought over how she could leave Chris now and head back to the square without the questions being asked. _"Come on then Dan - You coming or what?" _joked an impatient looking Chris as he stood by the door "_Coming …"_She replied wearily carefully glancing around to see if anyone she knew was watching her as Chris slid his arm around her "_I had a great night last night I gotta say - You wanna get a drink or something? The Vics just round the corner"_ Chris asked gently and sweetly as if he was indeed a gentleman at heart "_ Erm I was thinking we could just walk n talk you know clear my head for abit"_ Danielle knew if she went to the Vic Roxy would be there and then she would definitely be busted when Ronnie got back. _"Actually babe that aint a bad suggestion - my boss gave me some great gear this morning -"_ Chris replied digging his hand into his pocket, rolling up what seemed to be a cigarette his arm reached across her, offering it openly. Danielle was just about to open her mouth in shock and reply bluntly telling him to just piss off but her mind spontaneously cast back to when Joel had told her he needed space - it was like psychological ammunition to rebel against what Ronnie would want. Quickly smiling through a wave nervousness flowing through her Danielle didn't say no - she simply nodded.


	14. Danielle what've you done?

**Finally done. Anyhow More and mores coming out and finally the end is in sight i think there is oooh 3 more chapters to it** =] **hope you like it. I hope i got across the point that although the awkwardness was there, where Ronnie and Danielle have already been seperated once before to be torn apart again could have serious implications. Both depend on each other as they've both wanted each other for so long.**

Squinting her eyes towards the alarm clock lying next to her Danielle looked on in utter frustration and let out an exasperated groan as she gradually came to acknowledge she was late for the stall. Again. Two weeks had since passed from when Ronnie had decided to up and leave without a word to anyone - even Roxy had been left in the dark. Reaching over to the glass of water beside her Danielle groggily downed the lot, carefully peeling herself up from her bed she looked slowly down disappointedly at the man who had been sleeping soundly beside her. _Oh Chris why did you have to come here, again I mean really _Danielle couldn't believe how much she was actually beginning to fall for him - after all here was a man who had got her into a particularly bad habit and didn't intend on stopping her getting further into it.

And now, worst of all the habit was making her constantly feel ill in the mornings and she knew she had to stop the smoking "gear" as Chris put it, but she felt good when she did it and that was all the that mattered she supposed.

Danielle hastily made her way to the bathroom as she felt the repercussions of last night begin to surface, wrenching up bright red vomit into the toilet Danielle began to realize that maybe the reasons behind her sickness may not actually be the drugs. She picked herself up and looked hard into the mirror ; her eyes looked an awful blood shot colour and along with her dreg like hair both combined made herself look a real mess. _Well I'll at least try to appear normal and well I guess _and so Danielle began putting herself back on track with a long - thought provoking shower. But all the make up in the world couldn't help her stop feeling like hell.

Once she had struggled into her clothes and forcefully consumed a substantial breakfast Danielle headed out, she carefully peered through at a still sound Chris _I'll have to sort him out later - he really needs to leave before or if Ronnie comes back. _And although she knew Chris wasn't the best boyfriend material she smiled and tilted her head in a loving fashion whilst watching him sleep on.

* * *

"_Alright Stace" _spoke an overly cheery sounding Danielle as she approached her rather irritated looking best friend.

"_Yea fine thanks… Mind you Id be better with some help here -"_ Replied Stacey slightly less irritated as she pointed to a box for Danielle to unpack_ "But you know help before half ten is preferred -seriously Dan that Chris guy he was only supposed to be a one night thing-"._

"_I know Stace but he's just always there"_ sighed Danielle as she heaved open the incredibly over sealed box "_Plus I think I might like him you know - he's really nice"_.

"_He can be nice just from a distance you don't want to get yourself- you know- again-"_ Stacey glanced down at Danielle's stomach tactfully whilst punters came and went "_Cos Ronnie aint here to exactly help you is she - how are you paying all the bills anyway?" _

"_Im not - that's just another problem to add to my list-" _spoke a solemn looking Danielle miserably "_Its all getting a bit hard now you know"_

"_Look lets go get a coffee and you can discuss with me how your going to move your stuff back into my place - yea? Gives you a break from Chris don't it" _Stacey offered her arm out for Danielle to link with and Danielle openly greeted it with a laugh as she began smile the biggest smile she had worn in at least a year. _Danielle did a lot for my mum when I was in trouble now its my turn _reasoned a rather worried Stacey.

* * *

Making her way happily across the square and into the Vic, Danielle began to think about all the good times her and Stacey used to have sharing a room together, Stacey was good friend and a the whole idea towards living with Slaters seemed idyllic - especially after the passed few weeks of either being totally monged or totally lonely at Ronnie's. Swinging open the Vics door cheerily with a smile spreading across her face like wild fire Danielle was reasonably gutted to say the least when the greeting off her aunt was less then disheartened . _"Whats the matter with you Rox - your looking a bit annoyed actually"_ probed Danielle cheerily "_Well Danielle Ronnie's back and well - we've seen the flat - the state that place is in Dan your lucky Ronnie hasn't had kittens yet! Not to mention that guy you've been seeing was there …"_ Roxy replied as flatly as she could but neither of them could deny the tone of anger wasn't there . _"Oh my god, is Ronnie mad? I only had him round last night I promise - but Ronnie why's she suddenly back anyway" _gasped a worried filled Danielle as thoughts began circling in her head _I should have listened to what Jack said weeks ago, Ronnie's really in trouble I can tell but I dunno -_

"_I guess I just couldn't cope you know I needed company an-" _Danielle whispered the last sentence almost in a dream like fashion, she could feel Roxy's eyes burning through her but she couldn't help but purely look on she was amazed she had let everything get so bad as it was let alone Ronnie actually being back. Her eyes kept darting wearily everywhere possible but in front of her - but then she felt it - the repercussions rising again. All the blood drained from her face and all Danielle could think to do was to race to the toilets leaving a completely bewildered looking Roxy standing at the bar.

"_Danielle- Where are you Dan - which loo you in" _spoke a rather cautious sounding Roxy as she entered the toilets, as she peered around the first cubicle there enough sat a deathly looking Danielle _"Roxy -"_ she whimpered meekly and as Roxy bent down to comfort her distraught looking niece she added "_ I think I'm pregnant - Ive felt like this before - I think- I know I'm pregnant" _Roxy stared hard into space registering what Danielle had actually just said, and as she repositioned herself and her mini skirt she knelt in closer she couldn't help but cast her mind else where to how Ronnie was going to take this revelation. _Especially now off all times…_

* * *

"_Stacey! Stace -"_ Screeched an overly anxious sounding Veronica Mitchell as she graciously paced quickly over towards the run down clothes stall.

"_Ronnie?! - Aren't you supposed be-"_ responded a slightly dumbfounded Stacey in a surprisingly cheery tone.

"_- Look now is not the time to be asking me questions Stacey - there is a man lighting up a spliff in MY dining room and Danielle is neither here or there so help me find her - please"_ rudely cut in Ronnie in an obvious sort of desperation, and as she deeply exhaled blowing her fringe upwards Stacey quickly put her worries to rest

"_She should be over at the Vic - she's gone to see your sister I think -" _Stacey looked on at Ronnie as she slowly seemed to calm herself from the inside out "_Stacey, who is that man - just tell me that at least"_ spoke a rather more relieved Ronnie.

"_His names Chris- Ronnie she really seems to like him - but hang on a second-" _Stacey's tone seemed to harden with this pause and her voice slowly shrunk to harsh bitter tone "- _You wouldn't know that would you? Been off in what was it - Ibiza I'm guessin -You even left Dan to pay your own bills you selfish cow!" _Stacey ended her outburst with her finger pointed directly in Ronnie's face. And as the fingers presence lingered Ronnie's face flattened and her eyes melted into emptiness as her gaze lowered down, Stacey continued to glare at her even when she had begun to walk away - looking utterly defeated and worn out.

* * *

Ronnie angrily swung open the Vics doors and in a violent fashion slammed them closed behind her almost smashing the glass within them. She stormed out around the punters and into the bar serving area, totally ignoring whispers and lingering stairs, pouring herself a rather large vodka shot Ronnie eventually looked on at her now visible sister. "_Ron - she's here, Danielle's upstairs in a right state- Ronnie come here…"_ Roxy stood before Ronnie looking at her in such a worry it was as if Ronnie was about to break. Roxy grabbed her sister hard into a hug and whispered in her ear "_Ron - I know what trouble your in but believe me - she and you - your in the same boat. You need each other."_


	15. Where do you go, when you've got no one?

**Thanks for the reviews, anyway hope you enjoy**. **Ps - no one has even asked whats wrong with Ronnie yet OoO**

Ronnie tilted her head back in utter angst and locked her narrowed eyes dead set on to Roxys "_What? Whys Danielle in trouble, have you talked to her?"_ Ronnie could no longer maintain a calm composure in front the many people all watching when all she knew Danielle was in trouble. _And if its anything like my problem she'll definately need someone - she'll need her mum_ Ronnie began contemplating all the scenarios that could have faced her daughter in the two weeks she had been away. "_Look she's just went a little on self destruct mode since you've been gone - it tends to happen, us Mitchell girls we're only trained to cope with family there by our sides yea? So look come up stairs we'll sort this out - together"_ Roxy stood holding Ronnie at arms length, directing her what to do next as if she were a foreign child "_ Come on then yea-" _and with that Ronnie bowed her head and allowed Roxy to walk her through upstairs .

"_Now Ron she's a little fragile and well just be cool ok - don't go all Ronnie over her for gods sakes- and you might wanna put a smile across you face, she hasn't seen you in weeks!"_ Ronnie breathed in heavily absorbing what her sister was saying, Ronnie hadn't seen Danielle for what had seemed like a lifetime and she had no idea how she was. _"Right go on then Ron"_ Roxy was steadily growing bored of the situation and increasing in impatience with her sister, she could see exactly what had happened with Danielle and felt as if her niece was only acting out in the typical Mitchell way. And with one final push she shoved Ronnie through her bedroom door and closed it tight behind her.

* * *

"_Danielle - baby" _croaked Ronnie as she stood alone beside Amys crib casting her motherly gaze across towards her daughter "_I've missed you so much Dan-"_

"_Funny way of showing it don't you think Ronnie? And before you say anything- yes I've been drinking-" _snapped Danielle holding up a bottle of vodka that had been beside her foot. Danielle's eyes appeared sore and tired at first glance but as Ronnie's eyes narrowed into inspection she could tell tiredness was the least of her problems. "_Phil came in and we got talking -say's all Mitchells find themselves at the bottom of a bottle at some point - so why not now aye?_ Danielle finished herself by casually smiling - shrugging off any awkwardness shrouding their silence, she could feel her mothers eyes shining through however.

"_Yea well,_ _Phil could write what he knows about coping on the back of a post it note Danielle - I cant- I wont blame you for what your doing, I know how you feel I know its not nice - but baby-"_ Ronnie paced over to her inebriated daughter and grasped her chin towards her " _Talk to me baby - Tell me, what's wrong"._

"_What's wrong? Why don't you start that one off- you're the one who ruined things with Joel - left me for weeks on end - made me deal with everything, everyone …" _Danielle looked back at her mother with tears in her eyes, emotion covering every aspect of her- even her hands were trembling.

"_Danielle - Things with Joel, he's really not worth your time, evidently he's not, but ok I admit I - we - __**both**__ of us are to blame for that - but what's this Chris guy doing on the scene aye? Baby you can do better - listen to me I'm your mother after all" _Ronnie laughed through the tears, this is all she has ever wanted - for them both to hold nothing back, ripping each others heads off the lot as long as it meant she knew where she stood.

"_Chris is here - because, he was there for me and you know what - I do like him! Oh and wait guess what Ronn- sorry mother, I think you should know, you know so you can help this time, I'm pregnant! Your second grandchild - you must be proud of your daughter now aye?" _Danielle ended her outburst in hysterics, she knew telling Ronnie about the pregnancy would be awkward but she found the bottle had actually not helped to tell her at all _it had made it harder - it made it feel so casual when in fact it was tearing me up inside_ .

Ronnie knelt open mouthed, gaping in awe at Danielle's truth telling, _Was Chris the father, did Danielle want it even? _Ronnie had so many questions burning away she must've sat silent for at least minutes. _"Are you - erm -_ _keeping it?"_ finally choked Ronnie, desperate for her daughter to cling to her un born child this time.

"_I dunno - I'm not doing the whole keeping it thing very well am I"_ Stated Danielle matter of factly pointing again to the vodka.

"_Danielle, all I've ever wanted was you ok? Letting you go away from me was the biggest mistake I think I could have ever made - Don't let go of your baby now, please-" _Ronnie knew she was on the verge of begging her daughter but she couldn't help herself, if she could give her daughter one shred of advice in her lifetime at least - this would be it. " _Don't you ever let your baby go Danielle - ever ? I'll be here day and night for you ok - come here sweetie" _dragging her reluctant daughter into her, Ronnie shut her eyes tightly, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

"_Well thank you Roxy - for letting Phil get to my daughter before me -"_ spoke a totally exasperated Ronnie as she entered the kitchen, _"She's fine now but, Rox - honestly leaving her with Phil…" _Ronnie placed both hands around her face and heavily exhaled in an overly dramatic sigh. _"What?"_ replied Roxy in an indignant tone, _"Well while you've been sitting here - doing your nails-"_ Ronnie quickly cast a judgemental icy glare at her sister and proceeded her lecture "- _Danielle's been in your room - with Amy next to her I might add, getting herself into more of a state by drinking some of Phil's vodka"_. "_Honestly - if its not you being a liability its her-" _

"_Excuse me - ?"_ argued an overly irritated Roxy, _"I have only ever tried to help these past few months-" _and to emphasise her point Roxy thudded the table with her index finger repeatedly.

"_And, you cant blame me for your knocked up- out of control teen Ron, I know its rich for me to say this but have you talked to the baby's dad - he's a right chump! He's either off his face or off scrounging, at least Sean changed for Amy-"_

"_Does Chris know about it then-"_ This immediately sparked off Ronnie's mind again - _if the dad didn't know Danielle could easily finish with him, no questions asked._

"_I dunno do I ? Should have asked her that one sis, All I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't be all concerned about the drinking aspect, there's definitely other stuff goi-" _Roxy suddenly stopped herself, she realised she had no place to grass up Danielle to Ronnie, for whatever Danielle had been getting up to these passed couple of weeks held no light to what she herself had done in the past.

"_Go on Roxy.." _Ronnie's pupils had now dilated into the size of grapes, for she could perfectly predict what exactly was coming next. Despite the continuous stares, Roxy tactfully remained silent.

"_Its drugs isn't it?"_ Ronnie's tone was empty yet blunt, she had known it all it along, even just from a glance at her daughters eyes twenty minutes ago.

Roxy tried her hardest to avoid Ronnie's eye line at all costs, she knew Ronnie was slowly growing in anger - as soon as drugs entered the picture it was always world war three where her sister was concerned.

"_Does she honestly think I need this? I mean has she no idea why I left in the first place? What must run through her mind sometimes I have no idea…" _Ronnie was utterly devastated Danielle, her own daughter, would do this to her - at this time in particular. "_I mean surely after you telling her what's been going on - she would hold some emotion and empathy over my situation, not lumber me with this bombshell-"_

Roxy's heart immediately stopped a beat, she tried her very best to not show the fact Ronnie had practically slapped her conscience silly with her last outburst - but evidently Ronnie saw right through it. "_ Roxy - You never did tell her did you?…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Outside the kitchen halted to the ground, perched like stone, stood an utterly shattered Danielle. For she had heard every disappointed, neglectful word each of her relatives had said about her, her and her baby's father, she thought Roxy at least could've maybe even understood her. Tears began to seep uncontrollably from her still red eyes and her mind started to spin at light speed as to what to do next, where to go and to who she could seek comfort in. _There's nothing wrong with Chris - he'll be a great dad _first thought Danielle and then she really began to think _Why do I do this to myself, why do I make the same mistake again and again? All I've ever wanted was to go home - find a home with my mother. And now I cant ever go to that home, Ronnie hates me - even Roxy?_

Danielle scrunched her now aching head into her wet , sweaty palms now drowned in tears, all she knew now was she had to get out, get away from the degrading hateful voices next door.


	16. Just dont go

**Hey guys, sorry for late update I promise they will become more frequent. I have to say i am really enjoying all of your other fics on here and i hope your liking mine. Please keep reading and enjoying. good luck to anyone who is doing their exams!**

"_Save it Rox - It's my problem" _boldly stated Ronnie as she heaved herself up from the kitchen table_ "And only god knows why I trusted you - I keep thinking with Amy you know maybe she's changed - but no. Instead you've left my daughter completely in the dark…" _Ronnie let out an exhausted sigh as she ended her last words to her sister in no more then a murmur.

"_Ronnie, Ron wait"_ Roxy flew out of her seat and followed her sisters tracks into the Vics hallway, lowering her tone to a bare whisper she proceeded "_I don't really know her though Ron, you never really fixed us up on that aunty - niece bonding course, I couldn't just say - hey by the way Dan, your mother left because she found out she -"_.

"-_ No but Rox you could've, and you could of helped her instead of letting her do all this"_ Ronnie looked Roxy up and down, pure resentment burned throughout her. Roxy could feel herself at the brink of shedding a tear, she knew what she should've done but all the times she had to tell Danielle she had held herself back - not wanting to face the reality herself.

Ronnie abruptly turned to face the room in which she had left her daughter moments previous, her eyes however narrowed in angst as she slowly registered a difference in surroundings. "_Roxy -" _whispered Ronnie,_ "I know for a fact I didn't leave the door open -"._

Racing full speed just to keep up with her fear stricken sister Roxy defiantly released her feelings "_Ronnie she's nineteen! - She's probably only went out to get some fresh air, Aunty Pegs going to have kittens when she finds out I've just left the bar -" _Roxy knew how she sounded like a child whining to its parent but as she hoisted Amy into a more comfortable position she angrily came to a stop outside the mini mart. Roxy could see Ronnie was urgently trying to find Danielle as fast as she could, and the desperation in her sisters eyes as she turned around only ignited Roxy to continue "_Ron - she's lasted this long hasn't she? She's a big girl yea? Now come on back to the Vic"._

"_Roxy! She's drunk, pregnant, and __**only**__ nineteen! How many other reasons do I need to track her down-" _Ronnie now found herself overwhelmed by worry, she had to find Danielle she knew she had to, her eyes began to well up as she calmly uttered her next few words indignantly "_She's my daughter Rox, my beautiful baby Amy - Now I __**am**__ going to find her with or without you if needs must."_

"_Well you obviously don't need me then - don't ask me for help again Ronnie -" _Roxy stood dead still muttering as much as she could without shedding the dramatic emotion she was indeed harbouring inside. She couldn't believe her own sister was being like this, subconsciously she found herself shaking her head in utter disbelief, slightly creasing the side of her lips into a pity like smile . "_I'm sorry you feel like this…" _And with that Ronnie watched on as her sisters head came to a fix and her and her daughter began to walk back to the Vic looking totally defeated.

Ronnie started to look around frantically, there were only two stalls up today and Stacey's was one of them and if Danielle wasn't with Stacey she knew she would've made her way back to the flat, _**hopefully**__ she would've anyway._

* * *

As Ronnie paced quickly towards her flat she fished out her mobile frantically as it began to vibrate, desperately hoping it was Danielle "_Yes, Hello?" _Ronnie quickly answered in an overly up beat manner_, "Oh Stacey - wait - how do you have this number?" _Ronnie immediately let out a heavy disappointed sigh when she had realised the callers voice was not her daughters.

"_Does that really matter Ronnie? - I think it could have been from when you hired me at R and R, during Christmas, I duno- anyway __**look**__ - I just saw you walking past the stall and now Dan's just walked past completely ignoring me - daft cow she is - and she had bags of her stuff in her hand -" _Stacey sounded rushed, particularly panicked over the phone and it was as if there was something else bad that could arise because of this development, and this just purely added to Ronnie's motherly worry.

"_Well Stacey! You could of at least diverted her to your house!" _retaliated Ronnie as she glumly sat down on a wall facing Lucas's old food stall placing her head in her free hand.

" _I __**am **__working your majesty, we cant all own swanky night clubs can we?"_ Retorted Stacey cockily, "_Anyway I can't just control what she does or where she goes, I know you don't have a lot of friends here Ronn-"._

"_**Do you have any idea where she might've gone Stace - Telford maybe? Where does the Chris guy live?" **_Ronnie's voice had now come to the brink of shrieking as the frustration within her began to rise, _"I need to find her Stacey ok? Even if it's just to save my grandchild-"_

"_She's gotten herself pregnant, again!? With Chris?"_ Stacey couldn't help but snort in laughter, her best friend Danielle ladies and gentlemen, the girl who always appeared so calm, collected and responsible. _Now she was the better one_ Stacey thought.

"_Oh well look I've got to go, tell Danielle - if you see her - to at least turn her phone on, make sure she knows people care about her Stacey-" _Ronnie slurred, as she tried her best to hang up quickly and place herself back into reality.

* * *

Back at Ronnie's flat Danielle had just about finished packing the contents of her last remaining possessions she had acquired in her time in Walford and she now had begun to dial Chris's number "_Hey Chris, It's Danielle - look I dunno when you'll get this message but when you do ring me - I'm on my way to yours now okay bye"._ Danielle knew Chris would be at work or out somewhere lighting up if he wasn't here, and she was willing to wait on his doorstep just to escape everything to do with Ronnie Mitchell. It had all started reasonably well between them, and Danielle could clearly say in her inebriated brain with no doubts at all she had done all she could to work things out with her mother. _But Ronnie - what could possibly so bad she just upt and left _Danielle soon found herself standing regretting all the things she could have asked Jack weeks previous, all the things she could've asked moments previous even, to Ronnie herself - but she hadn't. _Maybe I am partly to blame - maybe I pushed everyone away, I know I even haven't seen that much of Slaters - Stacey even, _Danielle then back tracked and supposed she **had indeed** gotten herself so far under a false, disillusioned state, whereby she became consumed by the idea of being Ronnie Mitchells daughter - a daughter that belonged somewhere, she had totally forgotten her old self. That and the fact Chris, a man, actually wanted her for her. Feeling this sudden sense of doubt within her mind Danielle quickly wrote down her thoughts on the fridges post its pad and left it for Ronnie to find - hopefully that would ease her mothers mind, _if she was in fact worried_ Danielle argued to herself.

Outside as Danielle made her way to Chris's it was just beginning to spit with rain and the clouds over head looked treacherous, people on the paths began to put up hoods and umbrellas as they too noted the weather. But Danielle soon realised she had nothing. She had nothing to protect her and her baby from the rain and the storm ahead. A small crease of the lips formed upon Danielle's face as she drunkenly realised the irony of it all, without Ronnie - her mother - she literally had nothing, her father Andy could offer her a home yes, but not support. Danielle let out a hugely tired sigh as the rain pelted down getting heavier by each passing second, her bag too was becoming heavier and she had only made it to the station. Just as she was beginning to lose complete faith in god and albeit just plain life she quickly recognized a distant figure whom was fast approaching her.

"_Chris, I'm so glad you're here!" _Danielle dived around Chris dropping her bags as a result.

"_What is it babe - you really wont like my gaff by the way- I came to say why cant we go back to yours?"_ Replied Chris through the wave sounding gushes of rain.

"_We can't Ronnie, my mother - the woman who kicked you out we had an argument Chris! It was awful and look I don't want to go back tonight - lets just go back to yours? Just for tonight?" _Danielle looked into Chris's eyes pleadingly, _"Plus I have news to tell you about…"_

"_Yea? What is it babe? _Chris looked Danielle expectantly, his eyes appeared normal and he didn't smell particularly smokey but there was something not quite right about his state, "_Well"_ Danielle began to say over the pelting gushes crashing down on them. "_I dunno how to say this and well it was a shock to me as well - but I'm pregnant Chris"_ Danielle immediately hushed herself as she awaited Chris's response to the matter.

His eyes darted down to her stomach and lay there for what seemed an eternity, until finally her whispered _"I have to um you know go off - think a bit, I'm sorry Dan I really am"_ Chris immediately turned away not making the slightest bit of effort in eye contact.

As he began to walk away Danielle's heart dropped, _he cant just leave me as well _she began to fret. "_Chris - WAIT!"_ Danielle raced full pelt towards the man who in less then two minutes had shattered her world entirely, she tried desperately to turn him around but he simply kept walking. _Why won't he stop, he __**has **__to stop._ Danielle began pounding into his back repeatedly much like the rain was doing to her, she yelled and yelled for him to look at her. _"Dan let go - just please, let me think I need time" _Chris had come to a stop but still had not turned to face her and instead tried his best to shrug her off, Danielle tugged at his arm reluctant to accept this unfair dismissal "_I cant let you go Chris, I __**won't**__ let you go, please, please stay - just look at me, just look at our baby -" _Chris suddenly turned and took an all mighty swipe at Danielle's face causing the totally oblivious teen to be thrown crashingly back onto a white vans tyre. A piercing shriek filled the street and the rains sound paused whilst Chris looked on, totally frightened at what he had just done, he looked down at his fist covered in blood and began to yell violently "_Dan I told you! I told you - to just to let me go! I needed time, and you didn't listen, __**What the hell **__did you expect!"_ and with that Chris again, unexpectedly lashed out and started kicking to the side of Danielle's head , continuously denting the framework of the van.

* * *

Ronnie turned the last of many roads she had looked on in order to find Danielle and get her home safe and dry, but still yet to no avail had she any clue as to where she might be. Ronnie's hair was soaked through and her mascara was leaking down her cheeks partially because of the rain and a little do with the tears she had been crying at the same time .She was just about to give up and call it quits when, through the rain, she heard a sudden distant shriek from behind a white pick up truck parked opposite Walford's train station.


	17. Control

**Well after much neglect to this story I'm back again! I hope you all have'nt lost interest this and i do look forward to any reviewers or readers i get from now **

Ronnie paced quickly over to the area in which she had heard the shrieks arise from and wearily stroked back her sodden hair from her eyes to improve her blurry vision. She quietly leaned herself up against the back of the van which now had all of its alarms ringing throughout her ears and deafening all possible voices that could have been talking. Ronnie breathed in slowly, she had to be careful here, this might not have anything to do with her daughter and could possibly get her into undesirable trouble, _but if it __**is**__ Danielle who cried out before I have to do something here - I owe her that much at least. _Ronnie braced herself totally and quickly peered around and let out a loud sudden gasp at the scene that lay before her ; along with the grey colouring from the rain there was a crimson red trail leading up to a blonde haired girl who had her head in her hands. The defeated looking girl appeared to be rocking herself backwards and forwards frantically, with a little white stick laid smashed up next to her. Ronnie crept silently up to the oblivious rocking body and lovingly placed a hand on its shoulder whispered _"Danielle?"._

The girl instantly stopped rocking and raised her hand to touch the one pressed against her _"Ronnie?"._

"_Baby what happened, face me Danielle - look at me-"_ Ronnie grasped at her daughters chin which she vaguely distinguished through the weather. Gasping and breathing silently Ronnie quickly took in the state in which Danielle's face was in and carefully wiped away the excess blood.

Danielle quickly swiped away her mothers attentive hand, _"I guess you could say I told you so-" _.

Ronnie smiled, _"No that's not what I would say at all is it? I would ask if there was anything I could do to help"_.

Danielle finally looked up to her mother, Ronnie's eyes looked so calm and composed - it was hard not to be drawn in by them. _"I told him Ronnie -"_ Danielle spoke in barely a whisper yet her tone came across more defeated then she intended.

"_Baby, its okay, its okay - I'm here now aren't I" _Ronnie looked down at the pregnancy test that seemingly had been violently crushed, she then glanced at her daughters stomach and back to her face. She carefully attempted again to make some kind of comforting contact making sure not over do it.

"_If you want you can come back to the flat - do you feel like it, where are your bags, all of your stuff?" _Ronnie began to rush and ramble on, she couldn't help herself - her pure determination to help her beaten daughter was over powering all of her.

Danielle took her time in responding to this new offer, she knew she had no where to really go, and getting the opportunity to dry off seemed extremely appealing right now. She looked solemnly up at her mother, _"Ronnie I cant -" _her head then bowed down again and she continued "_Did you read the note I left?"._

Ronnie widened her eyes in disbelief, as she realised she hadn't actually tried the flat ; how stupid and reckless had she been? _"No baby I haven't - I'm sorry…" _Ronnie felt Danielle tense up immediately and quickly tried to correct her mistake "_You can tell me now though cant you yeah?"_ Ronnie proceeded to rub Danielle's back in order to encourage her further.

"_No - Ronnie look, I need to get away for a bit, I'm going back to Telford I've decided maybe not forever but for a bit all the same -"_ Danielle paused, collecting her thoughts she reluctantly hoisted herself up. Pain shot throughout her body as she shifted in positions, her face probably looked worse then it actually was but the intense stabbing pain her back that threw her for six. Blood suddenly rushed to her head and Danielle quickly found herself crumpling back onto the ground and falling unconscious into her mothers arms.

"_Danielle!"_ Ronnie screamed as she caught her battered daughter, Ronnie looked around her for any passers by that could help but even through the rain no help looked as if they was there. She then looked down at Danielle's face and began to inspect her injuries, her face was pure white and underneath the rim of her right eye lay an open cut which reached just about to her nose . Ronnie decided her daughters defenceless state was probably for the best and with all her might she pulled herself and Danielle up and started making her way home, she passed Danielle's things that stood standing in bin bags on the road and weakly kicked them onto a nearby path, desperately hoping they would remain there until she had the chance to come back for them.

* * *

Once Ronnie was back in the flat she began to fully collect her thoughts, she placed Danielle onto her bed and took off her drenched boots and socks and lightly placed a throw across her and quickly left to turn the heating on full. Ronnie re - entered the bedroom and placed a cup of tea beside her daughter, she looked down at her run down teen and sighed whilst perching herself softly at the end of the bed. Ronnie looked down at the pieces of coloured paper in her palm, instantly she could tell Danielle had wrote them in a hurry. Looking around hastily Ronnie quickly acknowledged how torn apart the flat really was, _Danielle really wanted to get away then , but why? Because of me? _Ronnie subconsciously found herself crumpling up the post its into a tight ball. _Whatever they say I don't want to know, not now, not ever. _

Ronnie then looked at her watch, it was only just slowly turning 7 o clock and already Danielle had fallen into a deep rhythmic slumber. _" I better go get your stuff off the road side then baby…" _Ronnie whispered, whilst smiling to herself contently _at least I've got some control over her now… even if it is just for a few hours._

A few hours had passed since Ronnie had went to retrieve Danielle's things and now she was finding herself escaping her prison like flat again, but this time to see Jack. _He probably knows from Roxy by now, and he does need answers _Ronne picked up her keys silently and crept in to glance at her daughter who was still sleeping contently _"I'll be back soon baby"_ Ronnie whispered, and with that she closed the bedrooms door and exited the flat.

* * *

"_Jack you in? Jack!"_ Ronnie began to already feel under pressure and she hadn't even confronted Jack yet, looking around cautiously she could only see Dawn messing around behind the bar with Cameron - laughing and joking away as if nothing else mattered. _If I only me and Jack could have that… _Ronnie instantly felt her inner anger flare up as she approached them "_Are you two not supposed to be getting this place ready for when it opens in what, half an hour?"_.

Dawn immediately stopped laughing and coughed to Cameron for his help in the matter "_Er - Jack said we could have a break Ronnie sorry we'll jus-"  
_

"_Where's Jack right now then?" _Ronnie interrupted, not really wanting to waste any more time.

"_He's in the back I think, you want me to check Ron?"_ Cameron plucked up suggestively.

"_Oh yea! Last time **we** saw him he was with __**Roxy**__ out back, wasn't he Cameron?" _Dawn cockily smirked as she returned to work.

"_Er maybe he was, we aren't really sure though… -"_ Ronnie could tell Cameron had become uncomfortable with the situation and was only trying to cool both females down.

Ronnie instinctively smiled at his wariness of her, she nodded as if thinking and simply muttered "_Thanks" _as she brushed on to the office past them.

Looking around to see if Dawn or Cameron was behind her Ronnie discreetly pressed her ear to the door in hope to hear any conversation happening behind it, she wasn't one to pry after all. After concentrating for long enough she began to hear to bodies getting closer, their voices volume increasing and stiffening.

"- _Yea Rox I understand I did see her health records remember? But Ronnie is the most important one right now, I love her-"_

"_Jack that's not going to be enough though is it? Ronnie __**really **__wishes this wasn't happening, but she's going to go through with it til the end right?, This is who she is, and as much as we try to tell her, she's so bloody stubborn theres no stopping her __**in anything**__"_

"_Even if both of them die as a consequence-"_

"_Yes. Jack I hate it as much as you and all that yea, but we have to - all of us have to remember there's a chance it'll all be okay yea?"_

"_I've had enough of this! There's a chance both of them won't be, and I'm taking control right now, let me contact her - I'll get her to see sense if you won't"_

"_Jack if you pick that phone up I swear to god -"_

"_You swear to god what Roxanne? How are you ever going to stop me dialling? I -"_

There was a sudden movement and all sound had perished, Ronnie stood for a second her mind reeling with thoughts of what to do next . _Jack knew already? From health records? _Ronnie paused and clicked the door handle without thinking, turning it silently she entered without a sound. Looking dead set as rock at the sight of him and Roxy in the deep midst of a kiss stunned Ronnie to the core, so much so she was utterly speechless to say anything and totally powerless to stop the tear falling rapidly down her face. She then quickly wiped the tear away, clutched her stomach for support and regained the somewhat speech she had left and calmly said powerfully "_And I thought we were the ones that were important in all of this - silly me?_


End file.
